Stories From the Dragon Age
by LSev7n
Summary: Ages come and go in Thedas. Each Age has its stories and its legends. But there is one Age that stands above the rest. One Age that will shake the foundations of Thedas itself. The Dragon Age. A Collection of One-Shots featuring various stories that jump around the timeline. Will mainly focus on the Hero of Ferelden and Inquisitor.
1. The Old God

**The Old God**

Aayilah's arms trembled as she pushed against the cold, blood-stained ground in order to rise to her feet. For a split second, she stood at full height, before her knees buckled and betrayed her. She sank back to the floor, barely catching herself with her knee. She coughed, an excessive amount of blood spilling onto the floor.

Ever since leaving the Circle, Aayilah had became intimately familiar with the suffocating metallic smell of blood. And even still, there was enough blood everywhere that it made her stomach curl in disgust. She could practically taste the bile at the edge of her throat.

All around her were fallen soldiers. Some of them laid perfectly still, eyes opened, but hollow. Some shook on the ground, hopelessly clinging onto their lives. All of them deserved better; their families deserved better. Aayilah felt her shoulders slump. _I'm sorry to everyone I couldn't save._

A bone-chilling roar reverberated throughout the battlefield. Aayilah's eyes snapped to it. There the Old God Urthemiel stood, single handedly dismantling hordes of valiant soldiers. The soldiers attempted their hardest to poke and prod at the ancient dragon, but their reward was being thrown aside like paperweights. With one swing from the God's wing, a battalion of soldiers flew off Fort Drakon. With one blast of fire from the God's mouth, archers burst into flames, crumbling into ash. Their screams haunted Aayilah's ears.

The Old God roared to the heavens trumphiently. Despite its victorious stance, Urthemiel was clearly hurting. Gaping holes lined what was remaining of it's shredded wings. The dragon's footsteps no longer shook the ground; each step was sluggish as if at any moment its legs would give out. A few more solid blows would be enough to send the dragon toppling to the floor. If only anyone else remained standing.

To Aayilah's right, Leliana sat slumped against the wall. She was conscious, if only barely, but clearly unable to fight. Her bow laid next to her, snapped in half. Despite all the blood staining her clothes, Leliana appeared mostly unharmed. During the fight, Aayilah had kept a steady supply of **Heal** magic directed towards her, sacrificing much-needed **Heals **on herself. As long as Leliana survived, it was worth it.

Aayilah tried to cast **Heal** on herself. Nothing happened. Usually her magic was always present, a part of her like an extra body part. Now though, her magic was severed from her, as if she were made tranquil. Aayilah tried once more, screaming at her magic to work with her. It backfired as a wave of exhaustion spread throughout her entire body, paralyzing it. _I guess I'm completely drained_, Aayilah morbidly chuckled to herself.

The Archdemon marched forward. The last of Fereldan's forces were about to fall. Loghain alone found the strength to pick himself up. He moved to meet the Archdemon's path, glaring the monster down. There was a fearless fire raging within Loghain's eyes. _He still believes we can win_, Aayilah realized, laughing to herself at the absurdity of that. But of all people, she figured it would be Loghain. Loghain was a war hero, the general who led Fereldan's forces against Orlais. 10 to 1 odds of victory and Loghain found a way. He was proof that the impossible was worth believing in.

As the Old God approached him, Loghain readied his sword and shield and charged forth. He weaved in and out around the God's legs, using its size to his advantage. He struck deep gashes into each of the dragon's legs. The dragon screamed in rage, flailing his legs and tail in an attempt to remove the fly pestering it. Loghain dodged his fair share of blows, but the sporadic nature of them meant one was eventually going to hit. The one that did sent Loghain flying across the Fort. He landed on his back, bones crunching. Loghain lifted his head up for a moment and Aayilah thought he was actually going to get back up. She prayed that he would. But Loghain's head dropped and his hands let go of his sword and shield. They emptily clanked against the floor.

With Loghain out of the way, the Archdemon continued on its path of destruction. In front of the Archdemon was a wounded soldier who was desperately trying to crawl away from the Archdemon's feet. He wouldn't be nearly fast enough. Any second now, the Archdemon would snuff out the soldier's life, and it would have been just another happy accident to the God.

Seeing the soldier attempt so hard to survive and inevitably fail sparked something within Aayilah. She growled, balling her hand into a fist and slamming it against the stone floor. _What am I doing!? I can't just give up now! _The entire country of Ferelden and her people's hopes lay on her shoulders. They anointed her the hero who would lead Ferelden against the Blight. She didn't ask for it, Maker knows she never wanted it, she might not have even deserve it, but it was still her responsibility. As long as she breathed, Aayilah would fight for the future of Ferelden.

Aayilah rose to her feet. She screamed to the heavens as she called out to the deepest pits of her mana reserves. This time, it called back. She cast her **Combat Magic** and layered it with **Shimmering Shield**. She grabbed her dual swords, clutching them as tightly as possible. Like Loghain before her, Aayilah charged towards Urthemiel.

By the time Urthemiel noticed her, Aayilah was already under the belly of the beast. Like a force of nature, swift as a whirlwind, Aayilah slashed at the dragon's limb, black ooze dripping out of every wound she inflicted. Any blow Urthemiel managed to land, Aayilah brushed off, holding so firm to the ground that the stone beneath her feet cracked.

With a heave, Aayilah sank Spellweaver deep into the dragon's front leg. The sword pierced through the Blighted skin, pinning Urthemiel into place. It screamed in agonizing sorrow as it lowered its head. Seizing the opportunity, Aayilah climbed up the dragon's head and anchored herself to it with **Shimmering Shield**. She reversed her grip on Starfang, clutching it tightly with both her hands. Over and over again, Aayilah pushed the blade deep into Urthemiel's head. The sound of the blade tearing apart Urthemiel's skin drove her, each blow revenge for a life that the demon stole. She could feel as Urthemiel's attempts to shake her off it's head weaken, until it finally relented, accepting its fate. With the dragon mute, Aayilah launched herself off the head. Violently, she tore Spellweaver out of the dragon's leg. Urthemiel cried out, lifting its head up in pain. She spun, raising her swords to her chest. As she turned around, with all her power she had remaining, Aayilah sliced apart Urthemiel's neck. Blood gushed from the wound, overflowing everywhere onto the battlefield. Aayilah's swords were raised at her sides, basking in their victory.

Urthemiel gave a whimpering roar. As the last of its blood exited its throat, its entire body gave out, toppling over. The fall of the God's body sent shockwaves through Fort Drakon. Being at the head of the blast, Aayilah was thrown meters away from the fallen God. The last dregs of mana in her body faded away. Her **Combat Magic **and **Shimmering Shield **wore off. Pain hastily dug to every corner of her body moving through it like electric jolts. Every part of her felt like a thousand knives were cutting into her.

But Aayilah knew the job wasn't done yet. She could feel Urthemiel. It was dying, but the soul refused to move on. It desperately clung to the last shreds of the broken battered body of the dragon-god. It was even attempting to crawl on its limbs, seemingly trying its hardest to run from her. Its claws pathetically scraped against the floor.

Somehow, Aayilah found the strength to stand and endure the pain. Her eyes searched for her swords, but they were nowhere to be seen. Instead, she settled on a steel greatsword throttled into a nearby darkspawn. _It'll make due._

Limping, Aayilah stumbled over to the blade. Her body felt like it was made of glass. With a groan, she managed to bring the greatsword to her hands. She narrowed her eyes at Urthemiel.

"_Please… Mercy…. Mercy," _a distorted grueling voice echoed in her mind. Aayilah froze in place.

_I shouldn't be able to hear you_, Aayilah thought, speaking to the Archdemon.

"_Spare me…" _it begged. _"Spare me…"_

Did she have the right to kill a creature begging for its life? _No_, part of her whispered. It was her most important principle: to kill only in self-defense. But if she didn't, the Blight would continue and thousands would suffer. The death of the Archdemon was the only way to end the Blight.

Another more hopeful thought popped into Aayilah's mind. By killing Urthemiel, the Old God would be reborn, wouldn't he? Reborn as a babe, free of the Blight and Corruption currently coursing through its veins. _No, not killing_, Aayilah realized. _Freeing._

Gathering all the strength she had left, Aayilah sprinted towards the fallen dragon. She ran the greatsword through what was remaining of Urthemiel's throat. It didn't even scream, only meekly stopped crawling.

Aayilah stood over the head of the Archdemon. She allowed herself a respite as she looked around Fort Drakon. Everything around her was unsettlingly quiet. It was as if the entire world was giving a moment of silence for all the fallen Fereldans. A moment of silence honoring their sacrifice. The Fifth Blight would end here.

Gripping the greatsword like she did with Starfang, Aayilah plunged it into the head of the dragon. The sword ripped through its skin, and then its bone and finally exited its head on the other end. She twisted the sword around the wound, ensuring the blow would slay the dragon. Only then did the dragon-god finally succumb to the Blight of death. An overwhelming white light radiated off the dragon, launching into the blood-soaked sky above. The light expanded, growing to consume the dragon-god's body and Aayilah along with it.

According to Morrigan, Urthemiel's soul should have transferred to the unborn child resting in Morrigan. But for a brief moment, a minute at most, the God's soul settled in Aayilah's bosom, using her as a conduit to find the child.

In that moment, stretching out to an eternity, Aayilah became a god. Not a false one like the Archdemons, but a true Old God. The Blight that once masked the brilliance and power of Urthemiel's soul was gone.

Aayilah could feel the intoxicating power call to her. With one twitch of her finger, she could destroy Denerim. With one wrong step, she could move the entire continent of Thedas. With one wave of her hand, she could bring back all the soldiers who had laid down their lives for Ferelden. But to do so meant splitting the Veil and in the process, destroying the world. Being a god meant every action had severe consequences.

So instead Aayilah choose to do nothing. She simply relaxed and rested. She closed her eyes, letting Urthemiel's soul run through her, caressing and soothing her aching bones. Once the soul left Aayilah, a familiar exhaustion washed over her. Every other time, Aayilah refused to answer its call. There was always something more she had to do, another battle or more people to save. A Warden's duty was never truly finished. But this one time, Aayilah could lay back and let the Fade come to her.


	2. The Hero of Ferelden

**The Hero of Ferelden**

"What was she like?" Evelyn asked, peeking over Leliana's shoulder and absent-mindedly gazing at the document she was reading. Leliana shot her an irritated glance.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Leliana replied, lightly pushing the noisy Inquisitor out of her personal space. Evelyn obliged, moving in front of Leliana. Nonetheless, Evelyn refused to budge on her question.

"Come on," Evelyn whined. "I worshipped the Hero of Ferelden growing up. Every mage practically did. You can't just reveal that you are _together _and not give me the juicy details." Evelyn clutched her hands together, holding them at her chest, while doing her best puppy eyes expression. The only issue was that she was taller than Leliana, making it significantly harder to look cute. Leliana frowned at Evelyn's poor attempt.

"There are many books on the Hero of Ferelden. A simple perusal through the library should satiate your curiosity, no?"

"You're no fun," Evelyn pouted. She instantly regretted her words when she saw something dangerous flash in Leliana's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was anger or… it was probably anger. Evelyn made a mental note to take extra precautions tonight in case Leliana attempted to slice her throat, Herald of Andraste or no.

"Very well," Leliana relented. "What stories do you actually want to hear?"

Evelyn gaped at her, awestruck that she had changed her mind. For a brief moment, Evelyn thought Leliana was joking, but the look in her eyes made Evelyn realize she was being serious.

"You wanted to hear a story. Have you changed your mind?" Leliana impatiently said.

Pinching herself, Evelyn regained her composure. "Right. Huh. I guess I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Evelyn flinched at the harshness of Leliana's sarcastic tone. "Well how about," Evelyn stalled, scratching the back of her head as she grasped for a story idea before Leliana changed her mind. Leliana's cold glare made it exceptionally hard to think. Saying the first thought that popped into her mind, Evelyn requested, "How about the story of when you two first met?"

Leliana narrowed her eyes at Evelyn, looking at her like she had grown two heads. "What?" Evelyn dumbly asked.

"Of all things, that is what you are most interested in?"

"I mean it has to be amazing being with the Hero of Ferelden."

"You assume that, despite knowing nothing about her."

"I know she's the Hero of Ferelden," Evelyn exclaimed as if the title alone meant the Hero of Ferelden was the perfect lover. "Come on, at least tell me what it was like when you first met. Was it love at first sight? Or a heated rivalry created from repressed feelings?" Evelyn rambled, spurred on by her curiosity and romantic notions.

"I did not take you for such a romantic, Herald. I hope you realize life is nothing like the stories, especially the romantic ones," Leliana chided. Evelyn felt like she was a nine again and being scolded by her mom.

"Trueeee, but at the same time, I feel like the Hero of Ferelden's journey was very story-like, right?"

Leliana slowly shook her head, her eyes slightly cloudy. "It was far more dangerous and terrible than you could imagine."

"Then tell me about it," Evelyn pressed. Her response elicited a rare smile from the Nightingale.

"Perhaps in time. But you did request to hear about our first meeting, yes?" Not waiting for Evelyn to respond, Leliana continued, "That was a happy memory at least. When the Hero of Ferelden walked in, she shined this light so bright, it was like the sun had arisen anew soley for me. When I saw her, I knew the Maker had rewarded me for my faith."  
Evelyn smiled, eagerly committing every detail of Leliana's story to heart. Leliana usually had this presence to her, a cold deadly aura that told everyone to stay away from her if they valued their lives. But in that moment, the cold exterior faded away, replaced by a warm glow of happiness that made Evelyn feel bubbly. It was absolutely adorable, a word that Evelyn would have never thought to associate with the callous Spymaster. This happy version of Leliana, the one who lovingly reminisced about the Hero of Ferelden, was the Leliana Evelyn always wanted to see.

Leliana was also an enthralling storyteller. She seemed to understand the ebb and flow of a good story, gauging Evelyn's body language to determine which details to brush over and which details to focus on. In the past, Leliana must have constantly told stories. _What changed?_

"Just like that," Evelyn chimed in. "You really just walked up to the Wardens and joined them?"

"The Maker's light guided me. Or so I believed at the time," Leliana bitterly added on, just soft enough for Evelyn to catch.

"I believe in the Maker as much as the next girl, but I think it speaks to you, doesn't it? You clearly made a great first impression."

Leliana shook her head. "The Wardens needed as much help as possible and I don't think Aayilah has the capability to turn anyone down."

"Aayilah?"

"The Hero of Ferelden," Leliana clarified. "Surely you are familiar with the name?"

"I am. It's just that's the first time I heard you say it."

"Is it now?" Leliana said, sighing. There was something in her tone that Evelyn couldn't decipher. "Regardless, that is enough stories for one day. There is work both of us need to get done," Leliana pointedly scolded the Herald for shirking her duties.

"Fine, fine," Evelyn replied, raising her hands up. "I'll see you later."

"You know where I am."

* * *

"Hey Cassandra," Evelyn chirped as she walked across the training grounds of Haven. As she approached the Seeker, Evelyn could hear a relentless clashing of metal on metal, ringing through the cold Haven air. She felt Cullen's eyes resting on her. She gave a quick glance at the Commander, smirking as he hastily and obviously looked away from her. Despite her better judgement and Cullen being a (former) templar, Evelyn found her insides squirming in happiness whenever she saw Cullen staring.

"How can I help you?" the Seeker asked the young Herald, lowering the report she was reading prior.

"I was wondering about Leliana." Some part of Evelyn felt dirty going behind Leliana's back to find out information on her. The other part of her was just glad she could avoid Leliana's death stare.

"Leliana?" Cassandra replied, sounding worried. "Do you have concerns about her capability as Spymaster? Because I assure you that -"

"No, no," Evelyn waved her hands, stopping Cassandra. "I have no doubts that Leliana is our best choice for Spymaster." _Also our only choice, but that's besides the point._ "It's just that I don't know how to put this, but Leliana is so…" Evelyn hesitated, trying to find the right word.

"Cold?" Cassandra suggested. Evelyn nodded. "The Most Holy's death has been hard on us all, but Leliana most of all. Leliana knew the Most Holy, years before she became Divine Justinia. Do not judge her too much for her actions."

"I don't," Evelyn reassured. "I'm just worried about her. I know there's a part of her that isn't so cold. I've seen it whenever she talks about the Hero of Ferelden, but for some reason she refuses to allow the world to see that side of her."

"She told you about the Hero of Ferelden?" Cassandra spoke cautiously, seemingly unsure of what Evelyn actually knew.

Evelyn nodded. "You're surprised?"

"I am," Cassandra bluntly said. "Leliana rarely informs anyone of her… relationship with the Hero of Ferelden. Those who do know, she swears them to secrecy. It seems she trusts you."

"I find that kinda hard to believe," Evelyn admitted. The idea of Leliana trusting anyone was hard to believe. She always seemed prepared for an inevitable betrayal.

Cassandra sighed, turning around and gazing at the Frostback Mountains. Quietly she said. "There was a time when that wasn't so hard to believe. Ever since the Hero of Ferelden left, Leliana has changed. She has grown… distant, from both me and the Most Holy."

"Left? They're no longer together?" Evelyn felt awful for bringing up the Hero of Ferelden if that was the case.

Cassandra turned around to face Evelyn. She hesitated, her face indicating that she realized she revealed too much about Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden. "No, they are together, I believe. It's… it's something I believe you should talk to Leliana about." Evelyn let out a massive sigh of relief.

Lowering her voice and looking around as if Leliana was in ear-shot distance, Evelyn whispered, "But she's scary!"

Cassandra smirked. "Don't let her fool you. Deep down she has a heart of gold."

_It's a mask!_ Evelyn realized. The cold and warm Leliana wasn't two sides of the same person, but rather the cold, cruel Spymaster was a mask to hide the warm heart underneath. _What changed? It must have been the Hero of Ferelden leaving. But why did she leave?_ For the first time, Evelyn felt for Leliana and started on the path of understanding the enigmatic Spymaster. _I"m going to help her! _Evelyn resolved. Even if it meant taking a few cuts here and there, Evelyn was going to find someway to ease Leliana's pain. She would show Leliana that it was ok to lower her mask, especially around those closest to her.

Evelyn excitedly thanked the Seeker, but as she was about to turn and leave, she made another startling realization. "Wait, if you know about Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden's relationship, does that mean you knew the Hero of Ferelden, like personally?"

"We've met from time to time," Cassandra answered, her stoic tone a stark contrast to Evelyn's bubbliness.

"What was she like?" Evelyn asked, her voice spiking up an octave.

"She was," Cassandra paused, appearing to think on how to answer. "She was kind."

"Kind? That's it?" Evelyn huffed. _Why won't anyone give me an actual answer?_

"I think 'kind' is how she would like to be described."

* * *

"So as the newly appointed Inquisitor, can I order you tell me more stories about the Hero of Ferelden?" Evelyn asked Leliana.

Crows menacingly cawed in the background as Leliana glared daggers at the Inquisitor as if daring her to exercise her authority. Evelyn gulped, but pressed on regardless.

"Come on, it's been weeks since you've told me a story." In the weeks following Leliana's first story to Evelyn, Leliana had been far more willing to share stories about the Hero of Ferelden. But ever since Haven, Leliana was slowly shutting Evelyn out again.

"Perhaps there is a reason for that?" Leliana dryly remarked.

Evelyn grinned, leaning forward and planting her elbows on the table. She held her chin up with her hands. Now at eye-level with Leliana, she was forced to acknowledge Evelyn. "I know you enjoy telling stories about her," Evelyn mischievously said.

"Enjoy?" the usual composed Leliana sputtered. "I don't -" Leliana's objection died on her tongue as she appeared to think better of it. "Alright, what do you want to hear?"

Straightening back up, Evelyn pumped her fist into the air in victory. She started pacing back and forth, much to Leliana's visible annoyance. "How about the first time you and the Hero of Ferelden admitted your feelings for each other?"

Leliana frowned at Evelyn. "I thought you wanted to hear about the Hero of Ferelden, not my love life?"

"What better way to learn about the Hero of Ferelden than through the woman she loves?" The corners of Leliana's mouth curled up, like she approved of Evelyn's answer. _She has a really nice smile_, Evelyn thought. Another reason to peel back Leliana's mask.

Leliana started her story. "Well, I always believed that I had feelings for her before she did, despite what she might argue."

"How early?"

Leliana looked away from Evelyn, refusing to meet her stare. Her gaze was fixated on the paperwork on her desk. _Is the Spymaster embarrassed? _Evelyn giggled to herself.

"Perhaps our first or second conversation," Leliana mumbled into her paperwork.

"That early!"

"She has this presence to her that is nice to be around. And the way she wore her hair was really really nice," Leliana argued, the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks. Upon realizing how she sounded, Leliana straightened her back, closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

Refusing to let Leliana's outburst go, Evelyn commented, "Aww that's sweet."

"I was too shy back then to tell Aayilah how I felt, especially since I believed she wouldn't ever like me back. It resulted in a lot of missed signs."

"Why would you believe she wouldn't like you back?"

"For a number of reasons." Evelyn waited for Leliana to elaborate, but in typical Leliana fashion, it never came.

"Like?" Evelyn prodded.

Leliana sighed impatiently, the same way she always sighed when she was growing sick of Evelyn's questions. "Is it really important?"

"Yes!"

Shaking her head in disbelief at the Inquisitor, Leliana reluctantly answered, "First of all, she wasn't religious. I did not know if she thought less of me because I was. In retrospect, it was stupid of me." Leliana laughed at herself, the bitter, self-deprecating type.

"She isn't?" Evelyn asked, tilting her head.

Leliana smirked. "She is an elf after all."

"I thought since she's with you, I figured -"

"That I would never be with someone who did not believe in the Maker?" Leliana coolly interrupted.

Evelyn's face heated up. "That's not what I meant. I -"

"I'm joking," Leliana remarked, her body language not supporting her claim.

"Right," Evelyn said, stretching out the word. She was slowly getting use to Leliana's dry sense of humour.

"You're still curious, yes?" Leliana asked, studying Evelyn's face.

"I mean I guess if you love someone and think they're worth it?"

Leliana lightly shook her head. "There is more to it than that. Regardless of Aayilah's belief in the Maker, I believe her to be the Maker's ultimate gift to me. She wa - is my light, my beacon when I've lost my way. She saved me, much like the Maker. Love is too simple of an emotion to encapsulate how I feel about Aayilah," Leliana softly spoke, her voice filled with unconditional love and respect for the Hero of Ferelden.

Leliana's beautiful speech was the most open she had ever been about her relationship with the Hero of Ferelden, open in a way that Evelyn didn't even have to beg for. Evelyn could see why Leliana had become so cold when the Hero of Ferelden left. It was like a part of her soul had been ripped out. Despite all of Leliana's love, the Hero of Ferelden wasn't here. _How could she leave Leliana alone when Leliana needs her the most!? _Evelyn knew that what she had been trying to do for weeks, the Hero of Ferelden would have done for Leliana with one look.

"That's a lovely sentiment," Evelyn breathed out.

"She agreed with you," Leliana quietly said, talking to herself more than Evelyn. She looked up at Evelyn. Blue met green. "You remind me a lot of her," Leliana complimented the Inquisitor.

Blushing, Evelyn tilted her head down. "Oh thank you."

Leliana respectfully nodded at Evelyn. "Where was I?" she mused.

"I think we were talking about the reasons you thought she wouldn't like you?"

"Oh right. I thought she liked someone else."

Evelyn perked up. Now that was interesting. "Wait really? Who?"

"Alistair."

"Alistair?" Evelyn blinked. "As in the King of Ferelden?" Evelyn found her voice on the edge of shouting.

"Yes that one," Leliana giggled at Evelyn's excitement, the smile reaching her eyes for once. "Aayilah was so oblivious to romance that she missed all of Alistair's attempts a flirting. Not that he was any good in that category anyway." Evelyn noted the fondness in Leliana's tone. It was almost like Leliana wished she was back in the Fifth Blight. As if that terrible, chaotic time was worth it because at least Leliana had the Hero of Ferelden by her side.

"It wasn't until Alistair confessed to her, did Aayilah finally get the hint," Leliana continued.

"No!" Evelyn whispered in disbelief. "That must have been so awkward."

"It was worse because I walked in on the conversation." Evelyn visibly flinched at how cruel that must have been for Leliana. "That was the first time I found out she potentially liked me."

Evelyn gasped. _This story is too good to be true!_ "She told Alistair that there was someone else?" Leliana nodded in confirmation.

"But at the time, I thought she meant someone other than me."

Evelyn nearly facepalmed, before she remembered who she was talking too. Restraining herself, Evelyn asked, "But like, who else was there?"

"There was an Antivan Elf by the name of Zevran," Leliana answered. Her cheeks flamed, nearly matching the color of her hair. "I assumed because Zevran was also an elf…" Leliana trailed off.

"I can't believe you were so naive." Evelyn paused when she realized what she said. She studied Leliana's face, praying to the Maker that Leliana wouldn't snap at her.

"I have no plans to kill you Inquisitor," Leliana abruptly remarked.

"What?"

"You shouldn't feel the need to censor yourself in front of me. The truth is that I do enjoy these chats of ours, and I appreciate your thoughts, no matter the nature of them."

Now it was Evelyn's turn for her cheeks to flame in embarrassment. _Was it that obvious?_ "Oh, I - thanks," Evelyn lamely said. A few moments later as the words fully processed in Evelyn's mind, she exclaimed, "Wait is this your way of saying we're friends?"

Leliana rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret this," Leliana said, returning to her usual cold tone.

"Right sorry I won't," Evelyn yelped. A pause. "That was a joke wasn't it?" Evelyn nervously chewed on her lip.

"Only partially," Leliana said, smiling mysteriously. Evelyn groaned.

* * *

"Why don't you think the Hero of Ferelden is here?" Evelyn asked her boyfriend. She was lying on Cullen's bed, lazily dangling her feet off the bed. Cullen sat on edge, smiling down on her.

"What?" Cullen's smile was replaced by a confused stare.

"With Leliana here and what happened at the Conclave… I don't know, I feel like the Inquisition could use her right now," Evelyn remarked. Cullen was one of the few people who knew about Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden. As a result, he had become someone she could confide in when Leliana was being difficult.

"I don't know anything about where the Hero of Ferelden is. Why don't you ask Leliana?"

"I don't know," Evelyn mutterred. "It's just that me and Leliana are in a decent place right now, you know. I think she even considers me a friend. I don't want to ruin that by broaching a sensitive topic."

"Is the answer that important to you?"

Evelyn pursed her lips. "I don't know," Evelyn found herself repeating. "From what everyone has told me about the Hero of Ferelden, she's selfless to a fault. If that's the case, why isn't she here? Why isn't she selfless enough to be here for Leliana?" Evelyn accused, spitting the questions out as if they left a bad taste in her mouth.

"You sound angry with her," Cullen noted, which surprised Evelyn. She didn't think she was angry at the Hero of Ferelden. She barely knew her for Maker's sake. All she did know was that Leliana was in so much pain without the Hero of Ferelden. And maybe it was the Hero of Ferelden's fault for leaving Leliana alone.

"I'm not," Evelyn noncommittally answered, deflecting the question. As Cullen studied her face, Evelyn made sure to keep her expression at an impasse.

Finally Cullen stopped. "Just because she's selfless, doesn't mean she's perfect."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she can't be everywhere at once. If she's not here, then she has to be doing something important. And I bet everyday she wishes she could be by Leliana's side instead." Cullen frowned, looking her dead in the eye with a haunted expression. "Sometimes life forces you to make a choice between two terrible alternatives. Even a hero can't always find a perfect solution."

Evelyn sat up and pulled Cullen into a tight embrace. She rubbed small circles on the small of his back. "Oh Cullen. I'm sorry."

When Cullen pulled out of her arms, he gave her a tight smile. "I'm ok. I appreciate it. I think you should ask Leliana though. I think it'll turn out ok if you do," Cullen reassured.

"Yeah maybe," Evelyn absent-mindely replied. The one thing that nagged at the far reaches of Evelyn's mind was that everyone who knew about Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden thought their relationship was perfect. Why was Evelyn the only one who thought there was a problem?

* * *

"Do you resent her? Evelyn asked, taking Cullen's advice before she thought better of it. Leliana and Evelyn were in the middle of their on-and-off weekly story session about the Hero of Ferelden. This time around Leliana told the story of the Landsmeet and how the Hero of Ferelden spared the Traitor Loghain's life.

"What?" Leliana said in a hushed whisper. Something flashed in Leliana's eyes, something that Eveyln couldn't interpret.

"Sorry, nothing," Evelyn hastily replied, losing the dumb courage she had a moment ago.

"No please continue." There was something desperate in Leliana's tone. Gazing into her deep blue eyes, Evelyn saw, for the first time, a mixture of fear and uncertainty. "Why should I resent her?" It seemed as if Leliana was scared she was missing something everyone else could see.

"I mean, I thought that because she's not here, with you I mean, that I don't know, if you blame her for not being here." Evelyn nervously stumbled over her words. She was impressed that she managed to form coherent sentences at all.

"I will admit that these past few years without her have been hard. Incredibly so," Leliana said, rubbing her forehead. "But I don't blame her for it."

"Why isn't she here then?" Evelyn stressed.

Leliana's contorted face revealed a war inside her, on whether to tell Evelyn the truth or not. She sighed, making a decision.

"My love is on a quest to find a cure for the Calling."

"A cure for the Calling? Is that possible?"

"It is," Leliana answered, though her tone didn't do much to support her statement.

"But for it to take so many years? What if she doesn't find a cure? How can you even know she's still alive?" All the burning questions inside Evelyn erupted out of her all at once.

"I just do," Leliana tightly said. "My love promised me she would return. She is not one to break her promises."

"But she hasn't written or contacted you at all?" Evelyn's voice was rising in disbelief, bordering on rage.

"Perhaps she cannot. Her journey must have brought her far from here." Evelyn didn't miss the sorrow hidden in Leliana's words.

"You have so much faith in her." Part of her wanted to say _too much faith_.

"Should I not?"

"I think it's selfish of her to leave you, even if it is to stop the Calling," Evelyn huffed out, her cheeks slightly red in anger.

Leliana shook her head. "Her quest is for me as much as it is for her. She knows how much I've lost."

Evelyn frowned, an uneasiness settling at the bottom of her stomach. A question lied on the tip of her tongue. _What if she doesn't come back?_ Evelyn knew better than to ask it, seeing as Leliana was already so vulnerable.

"I will admit," Leliana started, "the manner in which she left has disturbed me for some time. But I am to blame for that more so than her."

Evelyn knew there was an entire story there, but she knew better than to pry. The blue in Leliana's eyes turned obsidian from how cloudy her eyes were.

"I must return to my work," Leliana said, interrupting the silence between the two. Reluctantly, Evelyn waved goodbye. The entire conversation left a bitter taste in her mouth.

* * *

"Am I looking at this all wrong?" A frustrated Evelyn ranted to Cassandra. Evelyn didn't exactly know why she chose Cassandra instead of Cullen. Maybe it was the fact that Cassandra offered a new perspective. Instead of rage on Cassandra's face, Evelyn found only confusion. "You don't think the Hero of Ferelden did anything wrong?"

"I don't know Evelyn. But I trust Leliana's judgement."

"Which is clouded by her love for the Hero of Ferelden!"

"I don't see how love is clouding her judgement. I think it's sweet that Leliana chooses to love the Hero of Ferelden even after so many years."

"But that's just it. If the Hero of Ferelden doesn't return, it would break Leliana. She shouldn't have to go through that much pain!"

"If I can be honest Evelyn? Evelyn nodded. "I think it's your judgement that is clouded. I share your concern for Leliana, but I also met the Hero of Ferelden. I know what those two share is special," Cassandra said, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "All you've heard about the Hero of Ferelden and their relationship is through stories."

For some reason Cassandra's words caused Cullen's earlier words to echo in her mind. _Just because she's selfless, doesn't mean she's perfect. _Evelyn knew that. Or she thought she did. But what Evelyn wanted of the Hero of Ferelden, was it possible for anyone to achieve?

Only a few months ago, the Hero of Ferelden was her idol, the perfect ideal Evelyn modeled her leadership of the Inquisition around. She never thought she could approximate 10% of the Hero of Ferelden. But now, she was angry at her. _What changed?_

_Learning about her_, Evelyn realized. Cassandra was right that, for Evelyn the Hero of Ferelden was fairy-tale story. All the weekly stories from Leliana had transformed the Hero of Ferelden from a symbol into a person and people weren't perfect. Maybe all this time, Evelyn wasn't mad that the Hero of Ferelden wasn't there for Leliana, but rather he didn't turn out to be who Evelyn thought she was.

"Thank you Cassandra! You're quite wise," Evelyn complimented, a wide grin on her face. She made a mental note to thank Cullen as well. She quickly waved goodbye, needing to apologize to Leliana.

"Leliana, I think you're right," the Inquisitor proclaimed upon running up to Leliana's rookery.

Leliana put aside her report and looked curiously at Evelyn. "What am I right about exactly?"

"That the Hero of Ferelden isn't selfish for leaving you. That you shouldn't resent her."

"Hmmm and what made you come to this realization?"

Evelyn grinned, but didn't answer. She knew Leliana well enough now that the question was rhetorical. Leliana didn't return the smile, instead staring past Evelyn.

"Actually in truth," Leliana started, "I should also thank you for helping me realize that I do hold some anger towards my love."

Evelyn bit her lip, almost hard enough to pierce the skin. Did her own anger and questions drive a wrench between Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden? "You do? But -"

"I do," Leliana firmly said in a tone indicating that everything was alright. "Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

For the first time since Evelyn met Leliana, the latter approached the former. Evelyn was situated in her chambers when she heard a light knock on her door. Normally, it was Cullen or Josie coming in for a chat. When Leliana greeted her on the other side, Evelyn's mouth almost dropped in shock. Leliana gave Evelyn a small smile. _Leliana just smiled at me first. Ok, where did Leliana go and who the Maker is this?_

"I was wondering if you are free?" Leliana asked Evelyn.

"I am," Evelyn said, regaining her composure. She stepped aside, letting Leliana walk into her bedroom. Leliana ignored the bed, opting to walk onto the balcony. She bent down slightly, resting her elbows on the railing. Evelyn leaned on the archway leading to the balcony.

It was a lovely day. The sun's rays shone through the translucent clouds, illuminating the entire balcony and subsequently, Leliana. The few locks of hair that Evelyn could see were absolutely stunning in the light, as if they were lines of flames coming out of Leliana. Leliana was intently staring into the crystal, clear blue skies. The wind was light, brushing against Leliana's clothes and causing them to weakly flitter in the air.

In some ways, Leliana looked like a bird that was gliding in the air, basking in the wind, sun and clouds of a perfect day. Being around Leliana felt different. It was like her wings had healed and she could finally enjoy the freedom of flying again. Maker forbid, Leliana looked happy.

Evelyn didn't feel the need to pressure Leliana to talk, not like all the previous times Evelyn pestered Leliana to tell her a story. This was different.

"When I was a child," Leliana started, still gazing towards the distant horizon, "I fell in love with the stories of heroes, adventure, romance, the whole spectacle of it. I was very much like you Inquisitor."

"What changed?" Evelyn asked, keeping her voice polite and reserved.

"Life did. I grew up and learned life was not always like the stories I had read. Still, I couldn't help but keep on believing in them. When Aayilah came, she brought my love of stories back and in the process, stole my heart. I have much to thank my love." Leliana looked down at something her back obscured.

Leliana rotated to face Evelyn, resting her back against the stone railing. A beautiful white-gold necklace hung around Leliana's neck. At the end of the chain was a gold ring with dark blue stripes. Leliana absent-mindely twirled it around her hand. She grinned at Eveyln, a real genuine smile.

"It's beautiful," Evelyn noted, pointing to the ring.

Leliana wrapped her slender fingers around the ring, melancholy in her eyes. "It is. A gift from my wife." The revelation caused Evelyn to push herself off the archway in shock.

"Your wife?" Evelyn exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Oh I guess I didn't realize, for some reason -, but it makes sense. Congrats," Evelyn meekly finished.

Leliana chuckled. "Yes it is a secret I keep close to my heart. I trust you will keep it a secret as well, yes?" Leliana assumed the serious, dark look that Evelyn had grown used too. Evelyn wagered that the look was mostly a joke.

"I will. I promise," Evelyn swore. Leliana nodded in approval.

Leliana tucked the necklace back under her chainmail and shirt. "I am telling you this because I want you to know that I have much to thank you for as well."

"Thank me for? I mean I appreciate it, but I don't think -" An irritated glance from Leliana shut Evelyn up. Pursing her lips, Evelyn waited to fully hear Leliana out.

When Leliana was sure that Evelyn would not interrupt further, Leliana continued. "When Aayilah left, I buried myself into my duties, thinking it would be enough to distract me from the absence of my love. But it didn't. It made me cold and cruel, even towards the people closest to me." Leliana paused, staring meaningfully at Evelyn.

"Thank you for being patient with me and," Leliana paused once again, clearing her throat. "Thank you for forcing me to tell you stories of my love. It brought my love back to me, even if only temporarily. I needed it, more than I realized." Leliana spoke with the same vulnerability as the day Evelyn brought up resenting the Hero of Ferelden.

"I hope my many stories managed to convey the wealth of compassion and kindness my love possess." Evelyn nodded in confirmation. "I thought in order to do my job, I had to become cruel and refuse to follow my heart. I knew my love wouldn't approve, but I felt as if I had no choice but to betray her. Her voice was always in the back of my head, always disappointed in the mercilessness I showed. I regretfully ignored it for far too long," Leliana said, shifting in place, clearly uncomfortable. "But because of you, I realized there is always a choice. You showed me that in Valence. I know now I shouldn't ignore my heart. Mercy is not always a weakness. That is more clear to me now than ever."

"I'm glad I could help." Evelyn tried her best to hide the tears of happiness on the edges of her eyes. This was everything she had been trying to work towards since her first conversation with Leliana. "Can I hug you?" Evelyn abruptly asked.

"Hug me?"

Evelyn looked away from Leliana in shame. "F -" Evelyn was cut off by the gentle arms of Leliana wrapping around her. Once the shock wore away, Evelyn returned the hug. Closing her eyes, Evelyn rested her head on Leliana's shoulder, tears effortlessly flowing down her face. A gentle breeze blew in Leliana and her direction. It was nice.


	3. The Witch, The Bard and A Boy

_Morrigan tentatively brought her hand to the Eluvian. Purple sparks crackled from the portal, reacting to her touch. 'Twas ready. She was ready. And yet her foot refused to bring her body into the vast unknown. She glanced over her shoulder at Aayilah's retreating form with a sense of longing and regret. Before she could think better of it, Morrigan whipped around and called out, "Aayilah?" _

_The person in question immediately stopped walking and turned around, staring at Morrigan expectantly. As always there was a ridiculous grin on her face. 'Twas the same grin that when they first met, Morrigan wanted to blast it out of existence, but now could only appreciate. _

"_When we first met," Morrigan started, her voice timid and unsure, most unlike her, "you were kind to me when I was... perhaps unworthy of your friendship. Why?" Aayilah's amused expression made Morrigan feel most embarrassed._

"_You're bothered by this?" Aayilah's tone was light and teasing. "If you really want to know, it was because I guess I saw myself in you. You were this witch who grew up in the woods their entire life, who just got kicked out by their mother. The rest of the world was scary and it probably wasn't easy to adjust to," Aayilah said, shrugging her shoulders. "I know for me it definitely wasn't," Aayilah softly added._

_An unusual sensation lit up in Morrigan's heart. 'Twas the same sort of fondness in her chest that she experienced when she first admitted to Aayilah that they were friends. The feeling made Morrigan happy, an absurd notion that she would have never predicted upon leaving the Korcari Wilds. _

"_Even now, when I have adjusted to this world, you journeyed all this way because you worried I was in danger. 'Tis most noble… yet confusing of you," Morrigan said, her voice vulnerable enough that it made her want to puke._

"_You're my friend," Aayilah said as if that explained everything._

_Morrigan grinned at Aayilah. "I suppose we are." Morrigan took a single step back, her body now pressed against the purple portal, the other side calling to her. She was ready. _

"_Wherever you go, just remember Morrigan, you're kinder than you think," Aayilah said, waving goodbye excitedly. She waved as if she believed they would inevitably meet again. Morrigan wouldn't mind that. _

"_Goodbye my friend," Morrigan whispered. She turned around and without hesitation walked into the Eluvian. Kieran was waiting for her on the other side._

* * *

Morrigan knew that once she joined the Inquisition, Leliana would approach her to talk. There was too much history between them not to. Morrigan wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea, if anything Leliana proved a useful method to learn about Aayilah in the last eight years. All Morrigan currently knew was that Aayilah had disappeared completely from Thedas.

As Leliana approached her, Morrigan could tell she had changed since they last met. There was a guardedness to her steps and a hardened look in her eyes. Nothing like the girl who wore her heart on her sleeves. At the time, Morrigan found that version of Leliana repulsive, but she would much prefer that version over this forigen creature.

"Morrigan," Leliana curtly said, standing an arm's length from her.

"Leliana," Morrigan replied. 'Tis good to see you." Morrigan meant that, to her surprise. There was something oddly comfortable about seeing an old acquaintance after so long.

Leliana narrowed her eyes at Morrigan, suspicion oozing out of her. Morrigan sighed, understanding her reservations. She had brought it upon herself. "I poesse no ulterior motive other than to help the Inquisition. The Inquisitor was kind to welcome my aid, for that I will devote my complete services to her." While Morrigan was fully telling the truth, her tone did not convey that well.

"Ten years ago you claimed the same thing," Leliana stated, an edge to her voice.

"'Twas a… difficult time for everyone." For Aayilah most of all. Morrigan would not have her friend needlessly sacrifice their life when there was another way. If only that other way didn't require Morrigan to depart unceremoniously from Aayilah.

Before the conversation could continue further, a new person bounced into the garden, a grin on his face directed at Morrigan. Despite Leliana being next to her, Morrigan couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Kieran," Morrigan fondly greeted.

"This is Kieran?" Leliana asked Morrigan. Morrigan didn't like the way Leliana was staring at Kieran, those sharp, callous eyes baring into him. Kieran met Leliana's gaze with curiosity.

"You're the Spymaster?" he chirped. "You're a lot less scary than Mother said you were."

Leliana raised an eyebrow, staring questioningly at Morrigan. _You mentioned me? Why? _Leliana's eyes said. Morrigan rolled her eyes. The question was absurd, of course she would mention Leliana. Whether Morrigan liked it or not, Leliana was the Hero of Ferelden's lover. That alone, excluding all she's done as the Left Hand of the Divine, marked her as special.

"Kieran," Morrigan started, "Don't you have your studies to attend to?" Morrigan knew for a fact that Kieran should be studying right now. She also knew for a fact that he often skirted his studies thinking she wouldn't find out. 'Twas adorable, if not short-sighted of him.

"But mother, it's so boring," Kieran complained. Perhaps on a different day, Morrigan would have allowed that excuse to work. But not with Leliana there. The Bard had far too many stories of the Cruel Witch of the Wilds. Morrigan needed to distance Kieran from that... from her.

"But nothing little man," Morrigan cut Kieran off. Kneeling down, so she was eye-level with him, she softly stated, "I promise I will make it up to you later, Kieran."

"You really promise?" Kieran asked, wide-eyed. Morrigan's eyes darted to Leliana, who was amusingly watching the conversation. Morrigan sighed, before grinning at Kieran. She placed her hand on his soft dark hair and lovingly ruffled it. "I promise Kieran." Kieran yelled out in happiness. He smiled goodbye at Leliana, marching back towards his study room.

When Morrigan stood back up, Leliana chirped, "He seems like a nice boy."

Morrigan glanced worryingly at her. "Expecting something else?"

"Slightly," Leliana dismissively answered, seemingly not wanting to focus on the topic. Morrigan caught the subtle insinuation.

"Because I am his mother? Or something else?"

Leliana didn't answer at first, instead studying Morrigan. She seemed confused, on the verge of a startling realization just out of reach. Morrigan felt most uncomfortable under her gaze. "Honestly, probably both," Leliana finally stated.

Ah, so her observation was correct, Leliana did know the truth about Kieran. "I assume then that Aayilah told you." Leliana nodded in confirmation. "Then Leliana, I beg of you to keep this a secret," Morrigan pleaded. She conveyed as much worry with her facial expression as she could.

"I don't plan on revealing it to anyone."

"Thank you," Morrigan politely nodded at the Spymaster. "His future is already difficult enough with me as his mother. 'Tis better that the world assumes he is an ordinary boy."

"You've changed," Leliana noted, wide-eyed wonder in her eyes.

"Don't be absurd," Morrigan scoffed. Why would she need to change? The only thing that changed was Kieran and all Morrigan did was shift her priorities to accommodate him, nothing more.

Leliana clasped her hands behind her back and said, not without a hint of awkwardness, "I want to thank you for saving Aayilah's life all those years ago. I do not trust you, but I do owe you much."

"'Twas not I who saved her life," Morrigan dismissed Leliana's claims.

"Who did then?"

"You," Morrigan answered, staring directly into Leliana's eyes. That should have been obvious to the Bard. Aayilah would do anything for her. Morrigan understood that feeling. "She would not agree… to what I proposed at first, until I mentioned you. I told her to do it for you and she agreed," Morrigan explained.

"Oh," Leliana said, looking quite shocked. Morrigan found it amusing. Regaining her composure, Leliana continued, "Either way, thank you. Without the offer, my love would not be here today." Morrigan was about to wave a dismissive hand, but thought better of it. She curtly nodded instead.

"Do you know where she is? I went to Ferelden, but…" Morrigan abruptly asked the question that had been stuck in her mind for almost eight years.

"Aayilah is on a quest to find a cure for the Calling."

"A cure to the Calling?" Morrigan grimly mused to herself. A dangerous, if not near impossible task. If anyone could do it though, it was the Hero of Ferelden, a title Aayilah wore well.

"Do you have any information that could help?" Leliana hopefully inquired.

"Sadly I do not. But I do know she is still alive. I hope that knowledge eases you," Morrigan said with a small smile.

Leliana did not mask the surprise on her face well. "How do you know?"

"I just do. I cannot say more."

Leliana seemed to understand, nodding appreciatively at Morrigan nonetheless. "Thank you, it does ease me slightly. It is very kind of you Morrigan," Leliana softly said.

Kind? Absurd. Morrigan simply possessed information that could help Leliana and she shared it. Still, her heart lit up in happiness. Morrigan uncomfortably nodded at Leliana. Leliana smiled back, turning around ready to depart Morrigan.

Leliana glanced over her shoulder, throwing Morrigan a wide smile. "I was right by the way."

"Right?" Morrigan asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

"You do look beautiful in a dress." Leliana gracefully walked out of the courtyard, leaving a sputtering Morrigan behind.


	4. Memories of the Ferelden Circle

**Memories of the Ferelden Circle**

Aayilah found him in a dusty cave in the middle-of-nowhere Ferelden. By the time she arrived, it was night. The entrance to the cave was softly lit by the aura of a flickering flame. Taking a deep breath, she trepidatiously walked into the cave, quickly arriving in its inner sanctum.

The inner sanctum was small, bubble-shaped with a low-rise roof. There was a campfire in the middle, animal meat brewing over the flames. To the left of the fire was a makeshift bed. A blanket with torn ends served as the mattress and a thinner blanket as the covers. Old worn-down books and parchments laid by the head of the bed. To the right of the fire, a man sat against the wall, a book in his hand that he seemed intensely concentrated on.

Aayilah took a step towards the man. He immediately reacted to her, dropping his book onto the ground. He curled his fingers up, the embers of a fire spell growing in his hand. Rising to his feet, he snapped his head towards her and pushed out his hand. A trail of flames flew towards her, spinning like a vortex through the air. Aayilah stepped back and raised her hand forward, casting a barrier spell. When the flames were an inch away from her, the barrier flared up and caused the flames to instantly dissipate. The man slowly lowered his hand, recognition in his eyes.

"Aayilah?" he asked in disbelief, as if he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Hi Anders," Aayilah said, smiling tightly. "It's been awhile."

He was dressed in the tatters of what Aayilah assumed was a mage robe. His beard was uneven, like he had cut it with a knife. His hair was no longer slicked back and tied in a neat bun. Instead, it had morphed into a messy blob of tangles and curls that twisted to his shoulders in length. His face was sullied, with hard lines and far too many wrinkles for someone his age. The shadows under his eyes were soul-suckingly black. But despite how completely different he looked, his eyes, a light hazel, were unmistakable.

_ Aayilah was crying in some deep dark corner of the Tower. The corner was claustrophobic, the walls seemingly collapsing in on her. The ceiling was barely a few inches higher than her head. Her knees were tucked in, her arms wrapped around them and her head lying on them. In the complete silence, she allowed herself to sob and sob, her screechs echoing back to her. _

_Through her sobs, Aayilah could vaguely hear footsteps approaching her location. She lifted her head up, fearfully looking at the entrance to her hidey-hole. Tears blurred her vision and trickled down her cheeks, tickling them. Hastily, she wiped her eyes and cheeks with her hands, but the tears refused to stop coming. She kept trying, scrubbing her skin harder and harder._

_Two fingers knocked on the top wall of the hidey-hole. A man peeked his head inside, revealing his stunning hazel eyes. Aayilah had never seen eyes like that before. She stopped wiping her tears, her eyes widening in fascination. _

"_Hi there," the man cheerily said. Aayilah blinked at his tone, before remembering that he had found her crying. Instantly, she covered her face with her hands, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. She wanted the stupid man to go away. After a few moments, she parted her fingers slightly, just enough to peek at what he was doing. _

_Instead of leaving, he had decided to drop to the floor. He turned his body, so he was facing her and using his elbows, began crawling into the crevice. Mortified, Aayilah tried to back up, but her back was already against the wall. She gulped, waiting to see what the man would do._

_He stopped crawling forward when he was by her feet. Looking up at her with the same smile as before, he asked, "What's wrong?"_

_Aayilah dropped her face into her knees. "I'm fine," she muttered._

"_You're not fine though. You're crying."_

"_Why do you even care?"_

"_Because you're sad."_

_She shook her head in her knees, her forehead rubbing roughly against them. "How did you find me?" Aayilah continued to ask, trying her best to change the conversation._

"_Because I used to come here and cry too. When I was little."_

_Aayilah finally raised her head, staring at the man in shock. "You cry too?"_

"_Yep," he said, popping the p. "Everyone cries, there's nothing wrong with it. Especially here. This place stinks!"_

"_But, I've never seen anyone else cry? They all seem happy," Aayilah said, tilting her head at the man. She was dubious about his claim. _

"_Nah, they've just been here longer. They've gotten used to this place."_

"_So they're pretending?" Aayilah asked, nibbling on her bottom lip._

"_Yep! Does that make you feel better?"_

"_A little bit," Aayilah admitted, loosening her grip on her legs. _

_The man grinned at her, his hazel eyes glowing. "So, do you want to tell me what you were crying about?"_

_Aayilah wasn't sure. It was a dumb reason to cry, but as she studied the man's face, she felt like she could trust him. "I want to go home," she said, placing her chin on her knees. She kept her eyes fixated on her hands, which were fidgeting with one another._

"_Where are you from?" he asked gently. _

"_The alienage in Denerim. I didn't have a mom or dad, unlike the rest of the kids. But I liked my friends there. I want to see them again!" Aayilah whined. She rambled on, saying the first thing that came to her mind. "One day, me and my friends were playing outside, when I felt something warm in my hand. I looked down and there was this big fire! It was really scary and all the kids ran away from me. I think they told their parents because the next day these silver giants," she gestured with her arms, spreading them apart to show the size of the giants, "came and took me. They weren't very nice. They kept tugging at my arm and hurting it and wouldn't stop even when I complained. I tried to ask them where they were taking me, but all they said was somewhere safe. But I don't want to be somewhere safe! I want to be with my friends!" she shouted, refreshed tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. _

_Aayilah recoiled back when she felt the man's hand touch her cheek and wipe away the tears rolling down. She looked up and was met with his kind smile. "I'm sorry about that, kiddo. I've been through that too and it sucks," he said, his voice growing somber. Then suddenly it perked back up. "But hey, I'll be your friend!"_

"_You will?" Aayilah hopefully asked. _

_The man eagerly nodded. "We'll be the best friends in the whole wide world! You and me, the crybabies."_

_Aayilah sniffed, fruitlessly holding back her tears. She didn't know if the tears were from happiness or sadness. She extended her pinky finger.  
"Pinky promise we'll be friends?" _

_The man looked at her finger in amusement. He chuckled softly, causing Aayilah's face to flush. She was about to pull her finger back, but then she felt the man's surprisingly soft pinky curl around hers. "Pinky promise," he said, sounding completely serious. "But before we become friends, you gotta tell me your name kiddo?"_

"_Aayilah."_

"_Aayilah, huh?" the man said, appearing to test how the name sounded on his tongue. "I like it. My name's Anders."_

"I -" Anders started, before stopping and looking away ashamed. He sat down, staring contemplatively into the fire. "How did you find me?"

Aayilah cautiously walked forward and took a seat opposite of Anders. Her back rested uncomfortably against the spiky cave wall. "The Fade. I followed your magical signature."

"I didn't know that was a thing," he grumbled. He geared his eyes at Aayilah, a fiery hatred in them. She wasn't sure if it was directed at her or not. "So, you found me. What now? Come to turn me into the Chantry to pay for my crimes? I bet they would love to get their paws on me. Here I'll help you." Anders stuck out both of his hands, as if they were in chains. When Aayilah didn't move, Anders dropped them, sighing.

"Stupid question, but how are you?"

"Oh you know, the Chantry hates me. Most mages blame me for forcing them to be constantly on the run. All in all, never been better," Anders bitterly replied, shaking his head. "How about you, Aayilah?" he asked sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Aayilah replied, "I've been away for awhile. But I'm finally back and for good this time." Anders licked his dry lips, but didn't respond. Silence fell between the two. "I'm sorry," Aayilah abruptly added.

Anders snorted. "You know Aayilah, you say that a lot. What are you exactly sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there and that I left. Maybe if I was -" Aayilah paused, swallowing tightly. "Maybe if I was, you wouldn't have left the Wardens."

"I don't blame you." Gone was his sarcastic tone, replaced by misery and regret. He leaned forward and grabbed a stick by the fire. He began tending to the flames, causing them to rise and fall in size. "I don't think you came all this way just to apologize. Why are you really here?"

Aayilah stared at Anders for a moment. Sometimes, she forgot how well he knew her. And reflecting back on it, how little she knew him.

"Because I was worried about you and… and -" Aayilah started.

"Might as well spit it out. I can handle it, trust me."

"Why did you do it?" Aayilah didn't have to clarify. They both knew what she was referring to.

Anders humorlessly laughed. "I had too. We both grew up in the Circle, Aayilah. We saw the injustices done first-hand. Something had to be done." His words sounded like there should be rage behind them, but Anders appeared too tired to supply that anger.

Aayilah smiled sadly at him. "You know I never once disagreed with you, but there was another way."

"Was there?" Anders sharply retorted. "I thought about it for a long time. But the more I did, the more I started to realize that there wasn't. Look at you," he pointed his stick at her, "you're an elven mage that saved the whole bloody world from an Archdemon. Has elves or mages benefitted from that? No," heanswered for her. "Whether you like it or not Aayilah, violence is the only answer. People need dramatic examples to shake them out of their apathy."

"People died Anders. Innocent people died."

"I know," Anders said, his eyes cloudy. "I know what I did. But I don't think you understand. I don't think you ever understood."

_ "You shouldn't have done that," Aayilah lectured disappointingly at Anders._

_ He shrugged innocently. "They were bullying you."_

_ "That doesn't make it alright for you to hurt them back. You're a full-blown mage and they're just apprentices."_

_ "Maybe they should have thought of that before they picked on you," Anders retorted, his voice growing cold. His eyes seemed to grow a shade darker as well. Aayilah hated whenever Anders acted like this. He was always so kind and easygoing to her, but there was a darker side to him that she saw sometimes. A side of him that could be outright mean. She wondered if he hid that side of him because he was afraid of it, or because he didn't want anyone knowing the real Anders._

_ "The only thing hurting people who hurt you does is create more hurt people in the world." Aayilah said with an absolute certainty. Anders's gaze softened, seemingly shocked by her conviction._

_ Shaking his head in amusement, Anders stated, "I won't ever understand how you grew up to be such a good person." She blushed and looked away from his intense stare._

"_I just don't want you to get into trouble. Especially for me," she muttered._

_ In the corner of her eyes, Aayilah could see Anders frown at her. He reached forward and brushed aside her silver bangs. Her heart began racing rapidly, skipping a beat or two. Her breaths became short and shallow as she felt Anders's hand on her cheek. It was tender and warm, so much so that she wanted to reach up and cup her hand over his. But she knew Anders would find that weird. She interlaced her fingers tightly to avoid accidentally doing it. She did, however, lean her head subtlety in the direction of his hand. _

_ "Kiddo, I don't understand why you don't think you're worth it. You're important to me," Anders said, sounding more sincere than she had ever heard him._

_ "I am?" Aayilah was barely able to hear anything outside the rhythm of her heart. She held her breath in anticipation, only causing her heartbeat to rise._

_ "Of course," Anders replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _

_ Aayilah's cheeks flamed as she tilted her head down, hiding her face behind her loose threads of hair. "Thanks," she mumbled, quiet as a breath. Through her bangs, she could see Anders's smile, a special type of smile reserved only for her. She began feeling light-headed in that happy sort of way and had to bite down on her bottom lip to prevent a smile from erupting on her face. She was suppose to be mad at him!_

_ "You broke the pinky promise you made me though," Aayilah meekly said. With Anders smile causing her to slowly melt, she didn't have the strength to be angry._

_ "True, I did break it." He leaned in closer to her. She swore she could feel his breath brush against her face. "How will I ever repay you?"_

_ Aayilah abruptly flinched back, her bangs flapping into the air. "Just - Just don't do it again!" she shouted. She could feel her entire face burning and the heat was only increasing. _

_ Anders let out a hearty laugh, before settling into his usual know-it-all smirk. "I won't." _

_Aayilah pursed her lips, not happy how easy she let him off the hook. 'I always let him do this,' Aayilah chided herself. She needed another promise from him. She stuck out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise me to not hurt anyone without asking me first."_

_ He whistled. "That's a big pinky promise to make."_

_ She shook her hand back and forth, glaring at him. "Make it!" Being angry was a lot easier when Anders was standing a respectable distance from her._

_ "Ok, ok, I promise," he said, once more curling his finger around Aayilah's._

"You know what showed me there was no choice?" Anders asked, breaking the tense silence between the two. "It was Jowan." Aayilah sharply inhaled at the mention of his name. It brought out some of the happiest and saddest memories in her life. "They made him tranquil. Did you know that?" he continued, his voice began to rise. "Jowan, who wouldn't harm a fly. _Our _friend, tranquil." Anders pointed towards his head, a haunted look in his eyes. "Now he's just gone."

Aayilah found herself at a crossroads. Knots formed in her stomach, tightening each passing second. The truth danced on the tip of her tongue, needing to be let out. It was powered by the overwhelming guilt, by the Maker, the guilt. But the lie fed on her uncertainty and gnawed on her heart.

Swallowing tightly, she settled on the truth. "I know, I condemned him."

"You what?" Anders asked, his head whipping towards her. His body seemed to be trembling in rage, ready to explode at any moment.

Aayilah refused to look into his hazel eyes. "I - it was either death or returning to the Circle. I tried to set him free, but the Arl wouldn't budge." Her eyes started burning slightly as tears formed. "I know I should have tried harder. I know, I just… I just didn't." A lone tear slid down Aayilah's cheek.

Anders leapt forward at Aayilah, knocking and pinning her to the ground. He curled his fingers into a tight ball and drew the fist back, ready to strike at her. She closed her eyes, accepting the punishment ten years in the making. She waited for the fist to slam into her. It never came.

Aayilah heard a cracking sound to her right. Gingerly opening her eyes, she glanced over, finding Anders's fist planted into the stone floor. Blood trickled at the point of contact. "Anders," she breathed out. She felt wet drops land on her cheeks. She blinked, thinking it was her own tears at first. But when she looked up, Aayilah realized it was Anders who was crying. Anders who she had never seen cry before. For once, she was the strong one.

"He was our friend Aayilah! We had each other's back. We protected each other! How could you betray him?" Anders choked out.

"I don't know," Aayilah quietly answered. She had spent so much time agonizing on that question. She never once had an answer. Maybe she was hurt from Jowan's betrayal or she thought he deserved it. Maybe, just maybe, she never cared about him at all.

"How could you not know!? You knew how scared he was of the Rite of Tranquility. We all were. You knew that. You knew that." Anders slammed his fist against the stone over and over again.

"Please Anders, you're hurting yourself."

"I don't care!" Anders roared, violently shaking his head. "I should be dead anyway. I should have died in Kirkwall!" He attempted to slam his fist into the rock again, but Aayilah caught it and held it in an iron-grip. He tried at first to loosen her grip, but quickly gave up. Instead, he took his other hand and lightly beat it against her chest. It didn't hurt. "I should have died. I should have been a martyr for the Mage Uprising. Instead, I'm just a pathetic mage who couldn't save any of his friends."

Aayilah caught his other hand and kept them locked together at his chest. Slowly, she slipped out from under him, rising to her knees. She gently took Anders into her arms. He accepted the hug, crying into her shoulder as she patted him on the head. "Hey, it's alright to be alive, ok? Jowan would be happy that you're alive. It's ok," she kept on repeating to the sobbing Anders.

"Hey, remember that time that you, me and Jowan pranked the Templars," Aayilah started, resisting the urge to just say 'it's ok.' "Me and Jowan were like 13 or 14 and we wanted to show that we weren't afraid of the Templars. So, then you suggested the _wonderful_ idea of throwing pies into their face. Remember the looks on their face," Aayilah giggled. Anders stopped sobbing and pulled slightly away from her.

"Yeah," he started, his voice raspy. "And remember Irving's face when he found out what we did? He _definitely_ found it hilarious, but he had to pretend he was angry."

Aayilah nodded twice. "The Templars were pissed. I was positive we were all going to be made tranquil."

Anders leaned his head back and guffawed through his tears, clutching his sides. "And me and Jowan had to reassure you for weeks that nothing was going to happen. We were like 'Ah, old man Irving wouldn't let them do anything to us.'"

"Come on," Aayilah said, poking his arm like she used too, "just admit that you and Jowan were just as scared as I was."

"Abso - fucking - lutely. If me and Jowan ever got any time away from you, we would complain about how we were going to die. We even went to Irving to ask what would happen to us."

"What did he say?"

"He refused to answer, that bastard." Anders raised his fingers into the air, air-quoting. "He told us to 'wait and see.'"

"He was messing with you," Aayilah replied, her small giggle bursting into a full-on laugh.

"Yep and we fell for it like novice apprentices."

They both broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter. When they sobered up, Anders wiped the tears out of his eyes. They were red, the only sign that he had been crying. With a tight, remorseful smile, Anders said, "Those were good times."

Aayilah studied Anders's eyes. There was regret in those hazel eyes, regret that probably would never leave him. "Yes, yes they were."

Anders sighed, fully pushing off Aayilah. He scooted away from her and gazed towards the cave entrance. "Have you seen him recently?"

"No. I haven't been able to face him since... well since," Aayilah stopped, biting her lip.

"Oh," he said, understanding her. He sounded disappointed, rather than angry. Disappointment was always worse than anger.

"We could visit him, you know. The two of us?" Aayilah suggested, her voice was shaky and quiet at first, but grew louder and more confident with each passing word.

"Visit him?" Anders scoffed. "I'm still a wanted man and besides, I don't know where he is."

"I do."

"Why am I not surprised?" Anders remarked dryly.

Aayilah rose to her feet and extended her hand towards him. "What do you say Anders?"

_Aayilah was studying in the library when a small boy with dark hair and dark eyes approached her. She didn't recognize him from any of her classes._

"_Excuse me?" he timidly said, peeking his head around the massive collection of books in his arms. The books were clumsily stacked on top of each other, threatening to collapse at any moment. _

"_Hi there," Aayilah replied, tilting her head curiously. _

"_Can I study here?" he asked. Aayilah glanced around the library, realizing that there weren't any open tables and she was the lone resident of hers. Sometimes Anders would sit with her, but these days he always seemed to be hanging around Karl. Even when Anders wasn't with her, no one seemed to want to approach the weird elf with the scary-looking older friend. _

"_Sure," she answered, grinning at him. He returned her smile and attempted to gracefully drop his books onto the table. But he lost his grip, spilling them across it. A few apprentices glared in their direction. Aayilah ducked her head and slid further into the chair, hoping they wouldn't see her face._

"_Sorry," the boy muttered, hurrying to fix the pile of books. When Aayilah was sure the apprentices weren't looking at them anymore, she leaned forward and piled the books on her side of the table into a neat stack. She gently pushed the stack towards the boy, who had just finished gathering his books. "Thank you so much!" he said. He dropped into his seat, letting out a sigh of relief._

"_Why do you have so many books?" Aayilah asked._

"_Huh?" he looked up at her in shock._

"_Why do you have so many books?" _

"_Oh," he said, tilting his head down so Aayilah couldn't see his eyes. "It's - it's because I'm ne- new here. I have a lot of catchi- catching up to do." That explained why she hadn't seen him before._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Jow- Jowan," he answered._

"_Aayilah," she happily greeted. "You probably don't want to be here, but welcome to the Circle."_

"_It's not that bad so far," he quietly said as he grabbed one of his books and flipped it open. It didn't appear he wanted to talk to her. Frowning, Aayilah returned to her book. Occasionally, she would glance up to watch Jowan._

_They would continue like this for the next few days. The first time Jowan returned, Aayilah was pleasantly surprised. Clearly, she hadn't made as big of a fool of herself as she thought. As they continued to study, she actually grew to enjoy their weird study dynamic. It was nice that someone was finally willing to sit with her._

_One day, she glanced up from her dreadfully boring textbook and found Jowan staring at her. He quickly averted his eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Sorry," he muttered._

"_You don't have to apologize," Aayilah softly said. Either Jowan didn't hear her or didn't care because he returned to his book. She huffed out her cheeks. "I won't bite you if you talk to me!" It came a mix of angry and desperate._

_Jowan looked up stunned. "I don't think you'll bite. I just don't know if you want to talk to me."_

"_Why do you think that? Am I scary?" She didn't hide the hurt in her voice well._

"_No, no, that's not it," Jowan scrambled, waving his hands. "I think you're really cool actually! A lot cooler than me."_

"_You think… I'm cool?"_

_Jowan eagerly nodded. "You're friends with that blond mage, right? Having an older friend sounds really cool. All my friends were always the same age as me."_

"_I could introduce you if you want? I mean like you don't have too or anything, but I'm sure-"_

"_Really?" Jowan interrupted, grinning from ear to ear._

_Aayilah leaned back in her chair, catching her breath. "Really," she confirmed, matching his grin._

"_Can I meet him tonight?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_Jowan's grin suddenly dropped. "He'll want to meet me, right?"_

"_I think he'll love to meet you!"_

* * *

"Uh, Aayilah, I thought we were visiting Jowan?" Anders said, his eyes gazing up at the Ferelden Circle Tower. It looked almost exactly the same as it did ten years ago, standing as a powerful symbol of the Magi. Of course, nothing could be further from the truth now.

"We are," Aayilah answered as she carefully maneuvered the boat and docked it on land. She stepped out first, with Anders hesitantly following her lead. They walked up to the wooden front gates and pushed them open.

Entering the lobby of the Tower, Aayilah paused and took in the surroundings. Everything was where she remembered it. There the small bench in front of the sword-and-shield statue that greeted them. Two tables with two chairs were pressed against the back wall, a stock painting hanging over each. Unlit candles rested on the table. The whole scene was just too neat and orderly. And it was eerily quiet. The Tower was never quiet, even at night. Someone was always carelessly flinging magic around.

_Home, sweet home_, Aayilah thought. For 15 years of her life, the Tower was the only home she knew. A home she was forcibly removed from. She was devastated at the time, but now she couldn't even imagine being cooped up in this stuffy old Tower. Being back in the Tower was more akin to strolling down the streets of Denerim. It was an important place to her, somewhere that defined her, but nothing more.

"After the Circles were officially disbanded, the Mages and Templars hastily left. But most Tranquils were completely left alone. Unless they were with a rebel mage, the Templars wouldn't kill them. So, a lot of tranquils simply stayed in the Towers, attending to their duties," Aayilah explained as they walked through the Tower. She stopped for a moment, peeking into an apprentice quarters. Throughout the room, chests of personal belongings were flung open. In some of the chests, there were personal items left behind. She resumed walking, grimacing. The Mage-Templar War had upturned so many lives so abruptly and suddenly.

"Jowan's here then?" Anders asked in disbelief.

"Nervous?" Aayilah darted her eyes at him.

"You're telling me you're not?"

"I am," she softly replied. Of course she was. Ever since asking Anders to visit Jowan, her heart had been caught in her throat. But no matter how scared they were, they needed to see Jowan. He deserved that much at least.

Still, it didn't stop the countless anxiety-filled questions ringing in her mind. Was it possible that Jowan would be angry at her? Would he even recognized Anders or her in the first place? Would they recognize him?

_ There's only one way to find out_, Aayilah told herself, taking a deep courageous breath. She pushed open the stairway door, reaching the second floor of the Tower. A man in Tranquil robes was waiting for them there, tending to the magical stockroom. It was empty of any stock, but the Tranquil continued his duty of cleaning the boxes.

Anders and Aayilah's footsteps alerted the Tranquil. He turned to look at them, causing both of them to gasp. Jowan's dark eyes stared back at them, completely emotionless.

"Jowan," Anders said, recovering first and taking a step forward.

"Hello, I am Jowan," he announced.

"Do you recognize us?" Anders asked, pointing at Aayilah and himself.

Jowan contorted his face in a confused expression. He slowly began to nod. "I do. You're are Anders and she is Aayilah."

"Yes!" Aayilah managed to find her voice. "We're your friends," she declared. Her eyes desperately looked into Jowan, hoping by some miracle, there was a reaction. Nothing. She found nothing.

"Friends," Jowan stated, somewhat thoughtfully. "That is a word I like." Then, by some miracle, as if the Maker himself intervened, Jowan smiled. A real genuine smile. "Hello my friends, Anders and Aayilah." It might have been his smile, but Aayilah swore his voice was warmer than before.

Aayilah and Anders exchanged a glance, smiling at one another. They turned that smile towards Jowan. In unison they said something that had been Aayilah had waited ten years to say. "Hi, Jowan."


	5. The Power We Hold in Titles

Skyhold was a remarkable architectural achievement. Hidden in the heart of the snow-tipped Frostback Mountains, the fortress stood mighty and proud, towering in the horizon as if it was a mountain itself; no, as if it was _the _embodiment of the Frostback Mountains.

The Keep had been there for hundreds, if not thousands of years. Through harsh winds and harsher storms, sieges that could topple kingdoms, it stood. It was immovable and impenetrable, something undeniably perfect like from a fairy tale.

According to some fairy tales, Skyhold's name was quite literal, built to bring down and house the Heavens themselves. But as old legends fade, new ones are formed. Legends centered around one woman wandering its timeless halls. One woman who held the hopes of Thedas on her shoulders. The Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste.

After many sleepless nights, Evelyn could finally say - thank the Maker - that she knew the names of everyone living in Skyhold. Well technically, at a minimum, she knew their faces. Mainly because Leliana's spy network was too vast and elusive to pin down. But at least, she was 99% sure that not even Leliana knew everyone in her network.

That was why Evelyn was taken aback when she walked into Herald's Rest and saw a face she didn't recognize. This woman had beautiful free-flowing silver hair and wore casual clothes like she had been living in Skyhold for months. She suddenly burst out laughing, her blue eyes sparkling like the ocean. And Cullen, of all people, was beside her, laughing as well. Despite herself, Evelyn sharply narrowed her eyes on the woman as she walked forward.

Cullen noticed her first, smirking at her, that special sort of smirk he reserved solely for her. As always, it communicated the promise that he was there for her, whatever and whenever she needed. Her lips curled up subconsciously, matching his smirk with her own. She rolled her tense shoulders to relax them.

"Evelyn, it's good to see you," Cullen greeted.

"Hey Cullen!" she cheerfully greeted back. Evelyn turned to look at Cullen's friend at the same time she did. They locked eyes, loose threads of the woman's hair partially obscuring one eye. "You're new to Skyhold, right?"

"I am," the silver-haired woman answered, grinning widely at her. From this angle, Evelyn could see the tipped ears barely poking out of the woman's hair. Grey thin lines surrounded her right eye. They were faint enough that they could have been a trick of the light. Evelyn didn't know much about elven culture, but the lines didn't appear to form a pattern or shape of any kind. They, more appeared, like a crude knock-off of Vallaslin.

Cullen's eyes darted between Evelyn and his friend. Before Evelyn and the woman could continue their conversation, Cullen rose from his seat. He gestured formally towards his friend, like he was introducing the Queen of Ferelden. "May I introduce you to -"

"Neria," the silver-haired woman smoothly interjected. Her voice was soft and melodic, like gentle rain splashing against a window.

Cullen narrowed his eyes at Neria, but a half-second later, he resumed his normal stance, resting one hand on the pommel of his blade. _What are you hiding, Cullen?_

Neria gracefully rose from her seat and deeply bowed. "It is an honor to be in your presence. I have heard a great deal about you, my lady."

"Oh, no, you really don't have to bow," Evelyn said, stepping back and awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

Neria straightened her back, an easy smile directed at Evelyn. "You're the Inquisitor. You deserve respect, my lady."

"Evelyn is totally fine," she said, waving her hands in front of Neria.

"Very well, Evelyn."

_She feels so familiar. I'm missing something really obvious._

"Would you like to join us, Evelyn?" Neria asked.

"No," Evelyn quickly said. "Or I mean I would love too, but I have something I need to do. So like, I just came to say hi. So, I'll leave now. Sorry to bother you two." She began backing up, praying that there wasn't anyone right behind her.

In unison, both Cullen and Neria nodded in response. They slid back into their seats. The minute they did, Evelyn sharply turned on her heel and scrambled towards the door. She glanced at them. They were waving at her like she was an old friend. She waved back stiffly without moving her arm.. Her other hand tightly clutched the door handle. She pulled open the door a quarter of the way at most, before sliding outside. The door softly clicked closed behind her.

Upon feeling the breeze from the Frostbacks, Evelyn sagged her shoulders. She moved a hand to her chest, letting out a sigh of relief. Being in the Herald's Rest with Cullen and Neria felt like she was on the outside looking in on a joke. Or worse, she was the target of that joke. She tightly grabbed her shirt. It wrinkled around her hand. _What am I missing!?_

Evelyn turned left and walked towards Cassandra. She was in her usual spot, hacking and slashing apart some poor dummies. When she noticed Evelyn was behind her, Cassandra sheathed her sword; it screeched as it ran along the metal scabbard. "Yes, my friend?"

"Do you happen to know anything about our new guest?"

"New guest?"

"Silver-haired elf. Friends with Cullen. Pretty," she added with the tiniest bit of disdain.

"There is only one silver-haired elf I know, but…"

"But what?"

Cassandra didn't say anything at first, her teeth running along her bottom lip. She brought her hands together, fingers fidgeting with one another. "It seems we have a most honored guest among us."

"Wait, who?" Evelyn excitedly shouted, leaning forward.

When Cassandra told her who 'Neria' really was, Evelyn flinched back, her eyes as wide as they could go. "No fucking way!"

* * *

Evelyn stomped up the harrowing flight of stairs. Dorian rolled his eyes at her on her way by, but wisely didn't say anything. _Of course, Leliana chooses to live on the top of the tower! _Evelyn complained, her feet aching as she approached the last set of stairs. She probably shouldn't have stepped so hard on the granite.

Leliana was by her desk, reading over a series of reports. Evelyn found renewed strength upon seeing her. She stormed over, slamming both her hands down on the desk. It rattled, causing some sheets of paper to to fly into the air. Leliana didn't flinch. She simply lowered her report and glanced at Evelyn, lifting an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me that the freaking Hero of Ferelden is here!? I thought we had something special, Leliana!"

Leliana stared blankly at Evelyn. "She is?" This is news to me."

Evelyn blinked, recalling her hands to her side. _Cassandra couldn't have been wrong… right? Everything fits…_ Then she saw it. Leliana's lips subtly twitched. "You're bluffing," Evelyn accused.

It seemed Evelyn's accusation was enough to break Leliana's carefully crafted mask. Her lips curled upwards, but Leliana quickly pursed them and raised a hand to cover her mouth. But it was already too late. She giggled, her hand lowering and revealing the most adorable grin Evelyn had ever seen from the Spymaster. The Hero of Ferelden and Leliana were finally reunited!

"It seems I've taught you a few things from our conversations, no?" Leliana proudly said.

"I think even Cullen could tell you're bluffing right now." No offense to her loving boyfriend, but the last time he thought he knew someone was bluffing, he had to sprint back to his room naked.

"I'm insulted," Leliana scoffed, dramatically placing her hand on her chest and leaning back as if someone stabbed her. "What gave me away?"  
"You're happy," Evelyn deadpanned.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing."

"Well, I mean the only times I've seen you this happy is after you killed someone or when you were talking about the Hero of Ferelden."

Leliana scowled at Evelyn like she was a disappointed mother. Her cheeks were lightly tinted. "I do not -"

A loud laugh rang out from the balcony doorway. Leliana and Evelyn both turned to appraise the new guest. Time slowed down for Evelyn. A figure crept out of the doorway. First their feet, next their torso and finally their face. The Hero of Ferelden stared back at Evelyn. The Hero of Ferelden who Evelyn worshiped since childhood. The Hero of Ferelden who was right in front of her. Actually physically here in flesh and bone. Evelyn totally forgot how to breathe.

The Hero of Ferelden exited the doorway, regal rays from the sun surrounding her entire figure. She glowed, her skin golden, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. The heavenly light enlarged the Hero of Ferelden, causing her to loom over the entire rookery. Her face became shrouded by the light, only allowing Evelyn to see the outline of her body. The Hero of Ferelden walked forward, the intensity of the light dissipating as she got closer to Evelyn. The light, however, obediently followed behind her like it was her shadow. Evelyn wanted to fall to her knees and worship the Hero of Ferelden.

Snap. Evelyn blinked, slowly acquiescing herself back in reality. Leliana's fingers were eye-level with her. She lowered her hand, Evelyn's eyes following it. Leliana was smirking like someone who just got the perfect present. "My love, it appears you have broken her," she dryly remarked.

"No, no, no! I'm fine. I'm fine. H - h - hi," she lamely said to the Hero of Ferelden.

"Hi!" the Hero of Ferelden replied, the same wide grin from the tavern beaming at Evelyn. "Sorry about earlier, but it was completely Leliana's fault. She wanted to be there when I introduced myself." Leliana narrowed her eyes at her lover, but didn't deny the claim.

Evelyn gawked at Leliana. The Hero of Ferelden was nowhere in her field-of-vision. She felt less light-headed, her vision sharper as if someone just took off her blindfold. _Leliana is my friend_, Evelyn registered in her mind. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, stating, "That's mean!"

"Yes, but I would take nothing back. You reaction was priceless."

"Forgive Leliana," the Hero of Ferelden spoke. "I apologize on her behalf."

"Don't you dare, Aayilah. Not after dealing with her everyday for months!"

"I thought I was endearing," Evelyn argued, causing Leliana to snort.

There was a short pause in the conversation, just long enough for Evelyn to remember the Hero of Ferelden in the room. Someone she had totally been ignoring by talking exclusively to Leliana.

Quickly turning towards the Hero of Ferelden, Evelyn was going to say something, but the words completely left her. She furiously scratched the top of her head, searching for what to say. "Um - um - I uh - I uh - So - bu - it's um." _Damnit Evelyn, you're making a complete fool of yourself! In front of the Hero of Ferelden! I need to impress her! _

Unexpectedly, the Hero of Ferelden walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Evelyn jolted up, her eyes widening. The light no longer followed the Hero of Ferelden. Instead, it remained by the balcony entrance, a cone of light stretching into the rookery.

"Relax," the Hero of Ferelden calmly said. "It's ok. Just take a deep breath. I'm not that scary."

"Bu - bu - but, but you - but you'r - you're - you're the Her -"

"Hero of Ferelden, Champion of Redcliffe, Pride of Denerim, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Arlessa of Amaranthine and Savior of the Fifth Blight," the Hero of Ferelden interrupted, monotonously repeating the list of titles she had acquired over the years.

"Sorry," she continued, tilting her head down slightly. "I have a lot of titles Evelyn, but none of them really mean anything. They're empty words that sound nice on paper, but doesn't actually tell you anything about me."

_Doesn't tell you anything about me_, the Hero of Ferelden's words echoed in Evelyn's mind. She discovered that to be true awhile ago. The Hero of Ferelden was just a fairy-tale story. But Leliana's wife, she was -

"I'm just a normal person like you or Leliana," the Hero of Ferelden said.

"Right," Evelyn whispered under her breath. Normal. That was the perfect way to describe someone who the entire bloody world. But she knew what the Hero of Ferelden was getting at. The light in the doorway started to dim.

"Right," Evelyn repeated, speaking to Aayilah now. "Sorry… sorry. Right - I mean -" She took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling like a wave. "Right, sorry can we start over?"

"Of course," the Hero of Ferelden cheerfully said. "The name's Aayilah, pleased to meet you." She extended her hand out.

Evelyn grasped it, squeezing a bit too tightly. Almost immediately, she retracted her hand. "Evelyn," she squeaked. "But you knew that, but we were like reintroducing ourselves, so like…"

"It's fine," Aayilah said.

"Wait," a new thought popped into Evelyn's head, "why Neria?" She clamped both her hands over her mouth. _How could you betray me, mouth?_ "Sorry," she whispered through her fingers.

Aayilah didn't appear to hear her. Instead, he blushed and lowered her head. She seemed to be attempting to hide behind her silver bangs. _It's cute_, the thought involuntarily entered Evelyn's head. Leliana must have thought so too as she was grinning at Aayilah. "Sorry about that. Leliana told me you knew my name, so I had to get creative. Neria is actually a name I picked up while I was away."

_Away?_ Evelyn wanted to ask, but she knew the question was too personal. While she felt like she knew the Hero of Ferelden from all of Leliana's stories, for Aayilah, they were complete strangers. _Besides, I should probably leave these two alone_.

"It's fine," Evelyn now found herself saying. She pointed her fingers at the stairwell. "I'm uh head out now and leave you two alone. It was nice meeting you Aayilah." A wave of nostalgia washed over her, causing her head to spin. "But I would love to ta - telk - talk.. talktoyouranothertime?"

Aayilah giggled good-naturedly. "I would like to as well."

* * *

The next time Evelyn saw the Hero of Ferelden was in Skyhold's Sparring Grounds, right outside the Herald's Rest. She was standing beside Cullen, casually watching the new recruits. Cullen yelled out various commands and advice to them.

On the few days she could afford to take off, Evelyn loved watching Cullen train the troops. Mainly because combat was his natural environment. She knew that he felt a sense of control whenever he was teaching it. Not necessarily because he was better than everyone else, but because it was something he achieved through hard work. As Cullen watched the recruits, there weren't the haunted storms in his eyes. With everything that has happened in his life, Evelyn was glad there was something - outside of just her - that made him happy.

This time around, it was Aayilah who noticed Evelyn first. She waved her over. Evelyn happily obliged. _Ok, this is your chance, don't mess up. Take deep breaths, keep your cool and just remember she's a person. Sure maybe the most famous person in all of Thedas and my pers - No!_ Evelyn chided herself. _Cullen is here also. I refuse to give him more ammunition to tease me with!_

"Hey Evelyn!" Aayilah exclaimed. "How's it going?"

"I'm alright." Evelyn darted her eyes between Aayilah and Cullen. "You two seem to be getting along well."

"Cullen _is_ one of my oldest friends."

"Oh really? Cullen had a different way of describing it," Evelyn remarked, pointedly staring at him. A thin red streak ran across Cullen's cheeks. He refused to meet either Aayilah or Evelyn's eyes.

"I always considered him a friend. I didn't have much growing up in the Circle," Aayilah explained. Evelyn nodded, understanding in a way only a mage could.

Aayilah raised her finger excitedly in the air, a sly smile directed at Cullen. "We should do a 1 on 1. Me vs Cullen. What do you say? Up for it?"

Cullen tilted his head, scratching his jaw. "I would not be opposed, but I am curious what the purpose would be."

Aayilah shrugged. "It would be a good show? And besides, don't you want to impress Ms. Trevelyan over here," she jabbed a thump at Evelyn. Eveyln felt her cheeks grow slightly warm, but that was nothing compared to the deep shade of red on Cullen's cheeks. It was practically the same color as her hair. She brought a closed hand to her mouth, stifling the giggle forming. She would spare Cullen this one time.

Cullen closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As he exhaled, his skin returned to normal. "If you insist." Evelyn was impressed at how neutral he managed to keep his voice.

"Wait, aren't you a mage?" Evelyn asked Aayilah.

Aayilah tilted her head to the side, her ear touching her shoulder. "And?"

"I mean," Evelyn paused, turning her gaze towards her hands. With Aayilah's wide, unblinking eyes, Evelyn felt as if the Hero of Ferelden was judging her. "It's just, I don't know, I thought you wouldn't be good at sword stuff," she mumbled. _Maker strike me down! I just said 'sword stuff.'_

"A mage can learn other disciplines," Aayilah countered, a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. She finally blinked, but the damage was done. Wanting to die, Evelyn just stepped back, letting the two combatants take center stage.

Cullen explained to the recruits what was happening and they quickly filtered out of the ring. As the recruits gathered, they eagerly whispered among themselves. Some were even placing bets on who would win. Most of them favored Cullen, understandably. Evelyn, herself, gnawed on her bottom lip as she almost comically looked back and forth between Cullen and the Hero of Ferelden.

Aayilah wandered over to the weapons rack. She grabbed various swords, weighing and testing them with light slashes through the air. After a few brief moments, she settled on two longswords. She stepped forwards into the ring. Cullen was waiting for her, brandying his typical sword and shield.

The buzzing of the recruits drew other residents to the Sparring Grounds. Seemingly all of Skyhold formed a dense crowd around the ring. There were merchants, blacksmiths, mages and even some of her companions slipped in. A tense electrical energy in the air amplified the already boisterous crowd. Incidentally, the sun was directly overhead, showering the two combatants in a veil of gold. In that veil of gold, the two fighters squared up, their bodies tensing. The crowd immediately fell silent, holding their breaths in anticipation. The fight had begun.

Time, for Evelyn, began to freeze again. Her heart began racing. She was about to watch the Hero of Ferelden fight. The Hero of Ferelden! This was a woman who single-handedly slew an Archdemon. She bounced up and down her tiptoes with a lopsided grin on her face. She felt like a child again, tasting ice cream for the first time.

The fight began with the two fighters circling each other, each waiting for the other to commit the first move. Evelyn knew that Cullen preferred a more cerebral fighting style. If Aayilah committed too hard, Cullen would win outright.

Either Aayilah didn't care or didn't realize, because she broke the deadlock first. She charged forward and struck her twin swords at Cullen. He stepped back, raising his shield. Metal smashed against metal, ringing in the air. The crowd burst into a high-pitched roar, fists pumping into the sky.

Cullen parried. He slashed at Aayilah's torso. By the time the blow came, she had already vaulted back. In an instant, Aayilah bent her legs and sprang forward again. She furiously beat into Cullen's shield, occasionally diverting his attention with slashes to his legs. Cullen's hands deftly moved, matching blow for blow. But, his feet scrambled back. He neared the edge of the circle.

Aayilah dropped down, sweeping her legs. Cullen's eyes widened, barely raising his leg in time. Using his imbalance, Aayilah flurried her blades at his side. He caught her blade with the bottom of his. He flicked it aside and thrust forward his shield. It caught her in the mouth, staggering her back.

Cullen went on the offensive. His swings weren't fast, but they were precise. Each strike was calculated, forcing Aayilah into deeper uncomfortable positions. Her twin swords made for a poor defense.

Changing her defensive maneuvers, Aayilah stood her ground. She flailed her swords in a circular pattern. Cullen increased his blade speed. Each sword began moving faster than the eye could see. The swords never stood in place for long; They repelled off each other and searched for openings.

Cullen shield-bashed, breaking the dance of swords. Aayilah swiftly stepped to the side. She launched into the air, her legs tucked into her body. Cullen ducked into his shield. Aayilah landed on his shield and kicked off it. Her body spun in the air, perfectly landing behind Cullen. She spun around, swords at her side, an extension of her arm. Somehow, Cullen reacted, spinning around. He caught the blades, pushing them aside. The momentum threw Aayilah's arms back. Her swords trembled. He bent his knees and lunged forward, slashing horizontally. She dodged the only she could, by dropping to the ground. Clouds of dirt scattered from her fall. She laid there for a second, her chest heaving up and down.

The crowd started cheering for her. "Aayilah, Aayilah, Aayilah," they screamed as if their words would give her power. Neither combatant seemed to notice the noise, too focused on the fight.

Aayilah swept her legs again. This time it was a success. Her foot caught Cullen's. He toppled to one side, catching himself with his arm. Aayilah leapt into the air. Cullen stabbed his sword forward. Aayilah step-backed, Cullen's sword an arm's length away. Using the space, Cullen lifted himself up. Both fighters seemed willing to take a reprieve.

Cullen tightened the strap of his shield. He intensified the grip on his sword. He raised his shield, so it covered his torso. His sword was angled at his side, pointing towards the ground. Aayilah shifted into her stance as well, her knees bent, one leg in front of the other. She lifted her swords, one stretching across her chest, the other loosely by her side.

Even as the crowd noises increased, Evelyn didn't hear any of it. Her world had shrunk down to include only her and the ring. Nothing else mattered. She refused to blink. No second of this fight could be missed. She found herself rapidly clapping her hands together. "Come on, Cullen. Beat her!" she whispered. Almost as if he heard her, Cullen's eyes found her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Like the beginning of the fight, Aayilah initiated. Rather than a relentless fury, she began her assault by feigning multiple strikes. Cullen bit on them. He had to twist his body at the last second to dodge the real strikes. He stepped back, poking and prodding his blade at her. It seemed as if he were testing her defenses. She slammed his jabs aside and continued her assault. Feign, real, feign, real, real, feign, real. Her movements were completely unpredictable.

An ear-piercing clang. The crowd grew silent. So did the constant clatter of blades. Cullen's blade had connected with the base of Aayilah's. His blade was so close to her she couldn't breathe without getting cut. He flicked his sword upwards. Aayilah's blade torpedoed through the air. It sank into the ground. The metal of the sword grew duller as if it was dying.

Aayilah didn't flinch. She moved her free hand towards the hilt of her other blade. She swung it in a massive arc. Slow, but strong. Another blow. Cullen staggered back from her deceptive strength.

But slowly, Cullen regained his composure. He parried her strikes and sent more powerful ones of his own. While Aayilah's speed with dual swords gave her a decisive advantage over Cullen, in the realm of single swordsmanship, he might be unmatched. He sliced through her defenses like they were made of paper. His shield absorbed her blows and he seemed to transfer that energy to his sword.

Aayilah ducked the next strike. She kicked out her foot, slamming it into Cullen's knee. He grunted, knees involuntarily bending. She raised her blade directly overhead. With a triumphant scream, she arched the blade down. But the large windup exposed her. Cullen roared back. He lowered his head, raised his shield and charged forward with the built-up energy in his knees. His shield shattered Aayilah, throwing her into the air. He unstrapped his shield, letting it fly through the air with her. Both Aayilah and the shield came crashing into the earth. Cullen's shield laid on top of her. He stepped forward and placed his foot onto it, pinning her to the ground. Aayilah strained her neck and flailed her arms in an attempt to lift herself up. When she finally realized Cullen was too strong, Aayilah fell back. She laid perfectly still, outside of her parted mouth breathing in and out. Cullen aimed his sword at her throat. "Yield," he raspily demanded.

Aayilah's somber expression morphed into a grin. "I yield," she conceded, pride in her voice. Cullen moved his sword to the side and stabbed it into the dirt as if it was a monument to his win. He stepped back, grinning at Aayilah. He offered her a hand, which she graciously accepted. Once the two were on their feet, the crowd erupted into cheers and claps.

"Cullen, Cullen, Cullen," the crowd screamed in unison.

Evelyn's own bubble burst, the crowd's bombastic cries filling her ears like a firework had been set off next to her. She covered her ears out of necessity, but her eyes were completely locked on Cullen. _You actually did it Cullen. You just beat the Hero of Ferelden!_

Aayilah glanced around the arena, smiling at the crowd. She grabbed Cullen's arm and raised it high into the air. Cullen shifted in place, but smiled nonetheless.

Once the two managed to exit their adoring crowd and convince the recruits to return to their training, Cullen and Aayilah walked towards Evelyn. She caught snippets of their conversation.

"I dare say our new recruits will be highly motivated to train now," Cullen remarked.

"I dare say that it is because they have a fantastic Commander," Aayilah retorted.

Evelyn ran up to them. Her hands were clutched together by her chest. She stood on her tiptoes. "That was - that was - Maker's breath, I've never seen - like - amazing. You two. Amazing," Evelyn breathlessly said. She didn't even care that she was rambling. How could anyone form coherent words after that masterful display?

Cullen and Aayilah laughed at her enthusiasm. "It was a great match,' Aayilah agreed. She draped her bent arm across Cullen's shoulder and leaned in his direction. "It seems Cullen took my words seriously."

"What wor -" Cullen said, before stopping. He closed his eyes and raised his closed hand to his mouth, clearing his throat. "I'm just glad Evelyn enjoyed the show. I best be going now, regardless. Sadly, I have paperwork that won't file themselves." Turning towards Evelyn, Cullen said, his voice softening, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course," Evelyn grinned at the embarrassed Commander. Cullen walked away, waving goodbye at Evelyn and Aayilah.

With Cullen gone, Evelyn realized this was the first time she was officially alone with the Hero of Ferelden. She snaked her hands behind her back, keeping her head low. Her feet refused to stay still, almost as if they were dancing.

"Do you wanna go walk around in the Courtyard?" Aayilah asked.

Evelyn whipped her head up, staring at Aayilah. "Sure!" she squeaked.

* * *

Despite how cold the Frostback Mountains could be, the Courtyard was filled with colorful life. Flowers happily grew in their pots. The neatly-trimmed grass greeted visitors with its vibrant green. A cool wind blew through the courtyard causing the blades of grass to wave.

Every time she found herself in the Courtyard, Evelyn was enveloped in an aura of serenity. Which was, unfortunately, not present now. The pair had been walking around the edges of the garden for an eternity. Evelyn kept her nose to the ground, occasionally throwing the Hero of Ferelden a glance. Aayilah's head was tilted up, eyes closed. She seemed content to enjoy the breeze.

_She's just a person, remember that_, Evelyn thought. _Cullen beat her, so that makes Cullen as legendary as her. And I'm fine around Cullen_. She contorted her face and shook her head. _And now I'm just picturing dating the Hero of Ferelden. Leliana can never find out. She'll actually slit my throat. Aayilah might help her too. _Her eyes darted to Aayilah. _Great, now I'm terrified of her._

"You thought I should have won," Aayilah said, breaking the silence. It was a light-hearted accusation.

Evelyn took a deep breath to prevent herself from rambling. "I mean you're a mage and not a warrier and I'm really happy that Cullen won."

"But the Hero of Ferelden should never lose, right? She's the valiant hero who cut down hordes of darkspawn by herself."

"No," Evelyn hastily said. A pause. "Ye - yes," she admitted, blushing.

"What is the most epic story you've heard about me?"

"That you single-handedly slew an Archdemon." The answer came off her tongue remarkably fast.

Aayilah came to a halt, lifting her eyebrow inquisitively. "I heard you faced an Archdemon as well. Twice actually."

"It was more of a corrupted dragon."

"That's essentially what an Archdemon is," Aayilah whimsically stated.

"I feel it's more impressive since like it's an Old God."

Aayilah smiled tightly, her eyes jumping to her side for a second. "Evelyn, the point I'm trying to make is that yes I've done impressive things, but so have you. There things that you've done that I could only dream of. Stopping a Magister from the dawn of time? Outsmarting and outplaying the Orelesians at their own Game? Practically ending the Mage-Templar War and helping Thedas properly rebuild? It's impressive."

Evelyn flinched back, gnawing on her lip. "Um, thank you," she said, not sure what else she could say. _Me? The Hero of Ferelden finds me impressive? I don't feel impressive compared to her_.

"I just want you to keep in mind that the tiles you have: Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor. They're titles you have earned. There is power in the words alone. Power that inspires Thedas."

"But you could say the same for you, right? People look up to the Hero of Ferelden." Evelyn pointed at herself. "I look up to you!"

"It's different though. Remember earlier how I said my titles don't tell you anything about me? It's true to an extent that it's not for you. What do you think of when you hear 'Hero of Ferelden or 'Warden-Commander?' You think of some sort of mighty warrior, but that's not really me. Sure I can fight, but I barely touched a blade in the years after the Battle of Denerim. And before the Fifth Blight, I was a student at the Circle, who wanted to be a healer. I'm glad people look up to me, but I'm not glad about the images in their head, if that makes sense."

Evelyn nodded along, finally grasping at a semblance of what Aayilah was talking about. Aayilah was completely right that the image in Evelyn's head was the mage warrior who could topple kingdoms with her magic. _But, maybe that misses the point. Maybe it isn't about who's more impressive…_

"Your title Evelyn - Inquisitor and Herald - they speak of a leader. And a leader, I think, is more important than a hero." Aayilah laughed softly to herself. "Anyway, I'm just saying all this because I'm trying to help you relax around me. I know it's not easy to start thinking that you're just as good as someone else, but if you focus on the good things you've done, it'll help. I hope what I said helped put that in perspective."

Evelyn took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks lightly. "Right," she said. "We're both just people. She's as normal as I am. Ok, ok, I can do it." For the first time, she actually believed that. She turned towards Aayilah. "I'm going to try my best from now on to not be nervous. No promises, but I'll try my best." She paused, her voice growing softer. "Will you be my friend? I find it easier to not be nervous around friends." At least, with Leliana it worked exceptionally.

"Of course we can be friends. And if it ever gets difficult, just remember me as that one friend who lost Cullen."

They both broke into laughter. _I'm laughing alongside Aayilah. We're both laughing like real people_, Evelyn realized. _I think I definitely prefer Aayilah over the Hero of Ferelden._

When they settled down, Aayilah cheekily grinned at Evelyn. "So was I everything you thought I would be?"

"Well," Evelyn dryly remarked, "I thought you would be taller." Aayilah stood at maybe 5'4.'' She always thought that the Hero of Ferelden would be taller than her, at a minimum her height. Despite Aayilah's diminutive stature, Evelyn could feel the power and authority as if they stuck to her bones. At times the power could be an addiction. _I wonder if that's what people feel around me._

"A lot of people say that about me. They often forget that I'm only an elf."

"The most famous elf in history."

"I could live with that."


	6. Memories of Kirkwall

**Memories of Kirkwall**

"I heard about your time in Kirkwall," Aayilah said. She stated it so casually that Cullen had to double-check if he heard her properly. He stared into her bright blue eyes, so similar to a clear summer day in Honnleath. Her eyes twinkled, speaking to him, a light-hearted sincerity that indicated her motives were pure. It was so much like Evelyn's own green eyes when she asked about Kirkwall, but lacking the acceptance of who he was now, sins of the past and all. But perhaps, there wasn't a need for Aayilah's eyes to convey that; she was willing to be his friends even after seeing him at his lowest.

Cullen didn't answer right away, partially because he didn't know what to say. He tore his eyes away from Aayilah's and found himself glaring at his drink, his sorrowful eyes reflecting back at him. When he realized what he was doing, he immediately closed his eyes and downed his drink. He hated looking at his reflection, any reflection really. They might appear to be life-like and real, but they were just illusions. He had suffered enough illusions for a lifetime.

_Enough visions! If anything of you is human… kill me now and stop this game!_

_ But I will stay strong for my sake… for theirs!_

_ And to think… I once thought we were too hard on you._

There were times - though he would only ever admit it to Evelyn - that he wasn't sure if anything was real or not. Part of him would always wonder if these eleven years were just another trick by the Demon and he was still stuck in that terrible cage as he watched his templars - his sworn brothers and sisters - be slaughtered like a pack of rabid dogs. Even if this was real, maybe part of his soul would always be trapped there, forever destined to relive that _torture_ every time he closed his eyes.

The burning sensation of his drink slowly sliding down his throat brought him back into reality. In truth, as long as Evelyn chose to be with him, Cullen knew that this was real. It was too good not to be. But that also meant Kirkwall was very much real.

"It was a difficult time for everyone," Cullen curtly answered, hoping his tone would dissuade Aayilah from pursuing the topic further. He hated how diplomatic his answer was. _Maybe Leliana and Josephine are rubbing off __on__ me._

"I'm proud of you," Aayilah simply stated, taking a sip of her drink. She set it down, idly tapping her fingers against the glass in what appeared to be a rhythm. She seemed happy to let the conversation die.

Cullen shook his head, her words offending him deeply. "For what exactly?" His words came out harsher than he intended. He hoped that Aayilah realized his anger wasn't directed at her.

"What do you mean?" Aayilah frowned at Cullen, appearing genuinely confused.

"I failed. I stood by and did nothing," Cullen bitterly recalled. He didn't want to pursue this conversation, but moreso, he didn't want anyone thinking they should be 'proud.' Like Kinloch Hold, Kirkwall was a place he swore to protect and both times, he watched them slip into absolute madness: abominations, blood mages, demons. And he was helpless. Sometimes he wondered why Cassandra chose him to be the Commander of the Inquisition, but he was grateful that she did.

"Not from what Leliana told me. She said you spared the mages, helped them even. You stopped the Knight-Commander." Aayilah's voice was gentle and soothing, and on any other occasion, it would have calmed him down.

"I could have done more!" Cullen snapped. Instead of flinching like he thought, Aayilah leaned forward and placed a tender hand on his back, rubbing it in small circles. She didn't have to say anything, but he knew that she was encouraging him to rant and let it out. He wasn't someone that wore his emotions on his sleeve, certainly not like Josephine. But he also wasn't one to completely repress his emotions like Leliana. Around Aayilah, he found himself willing to open up.

_They deserve to die._

_ You have to end it now! Before it's too late! _

_ I am willing to see the painful truth, which you are content to ignore._

Cullen took a deep breath, before continuing. He had reigned in his anger and his voice was deathly quiet. He thought it would be the easiest to start at the beginning. "After the _Incident_, Knight-Commander Greagoir thought it would be best if I transferred to another Circle."

"Kirkwall," Aayilah said.

Cullen nodded. "Kirkwall," he repeated. "When I came to Kirkwall, I was still angry and bitter towards mages. In truth, it stemmed from my fear of them, of what they could do and become. Meredith saw that. She encouraged my hatred, telling me to embrace it. I foolishly listened to her because she was my mentor, someone who sympathized with my hatred. For a time, I thought Kirkwall was the best thing to ever happen to me." He stopped talking and took a stiff drink. Shaking his head remorsefully, he continued, "Some like to believe the Mage Rebellion was unpredictable, a spur of the moment. The truth is that mages in Kirkwall were already suffering injustices, _terrible _injustices. Every templar knew, but we all turned a blind eye. But none of them were the second-in-command. I should have done something!" He paused, unable to look at Aayilah; he didn't want to see the judgement in her eyes.

"Cullen," Aayilah started surprisingly firm, "I couldn't even begin to imagine what you went through at the Tower. Any reasonable person who went through what you did would harbor intense resentment towards mages. And then instead of a Knight-Commander who should have helped you heal, she selfishly took advantage of you for her own gain. None of that is your fault."

"Would you have hated mages?" Cullen asked, causing Aayilah's eyes to widen. He didn't wait for her answer; he knew what it would be. "There were a lot of sleepless nights in Kirkwall. It gave a lot of time to think. A lot of time in which I re-evaluated my hatred of mages. I started to realize that what Meredith wanted and what I wanted was completely different."

"That's good!" Aayilah piped up, sounding so happy that it annoyed him.

"No, it's not!" Cullen said, his throat restricting more and more. Each time, he swallowed, it hurt. "You can maybe justify my inaction during my first year or two in Kirkwall. But I spent seven years in that city doing _absolutely _nothing. You can't justify that!"

"Cullen, you've changed since then. You're not the same person as before."

"That doesn't excuse what I did!"

Aayilah's rubbing came to an abrupt halt. She leaned back in her seat, moving her hands to her side. Cullen gave a brief glance at her. Had he succeeded in demonizing himself in her eyes? Did she finally realized that there was nothing to be proud of? He didn't blame her if the answer to both those questions was yes.

Aayilah stayed eerily still for a few moments. Her head was tilted to the side, her eyes bearing into Cullen's soul, searching for something that eluded him. Finally, she nodded, seemingly happy with what she found. "You're right, that doesn't excuse what you did. Nothing will change what the mages at Kirkwall suffered through. Nothing can set that right." Her tone wasn't harsh necessarily, more stern and cold. Cullen completely agreed with her, but for some reason, it still cut deep into his broken soul. Maybe this was part of his torture, the one person he couldn't have informing him of the simple truth that he was a terrible human being.

She leaned forward, so that Cullen could see the same sincerity in her eyes as earlier. It confused him. "Cullen, everyone makes mistakes. It's part of living. The only thing you can do is learn from those mistakes and try and be better. It's all anyone can do."

"I believe that, Aayilah. At least I want to. But sometimes I wonder if I am actually different. What if I haven't changed?" His voice grew even quieter like a whisper in furious winds.

Aayilah placed a hand on his shoulder, one he welcomed. "You've changed Cullen. I promise you. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth." He was still skeptical, he always would be to some level. She seemed to notice. "Think about it this way. If this you," she pointed at him, "were to be transported back into Kirkwall, would you have done something?"

Cullen tilted his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose. The obvious answer was yes, but that was because he had hindsight. If he lost his memories and was back in Kirkwall, what would he do? That was a lot harder to answer. Sighing, he turned to look at Aayilah. Her eyes displayed confidence, confidence in him he realized. She believed the answer was yes. _And so do I_. "I would."

Aayilah leaned back and clapped her hands excitedly together. "See? That's why I'm proud of you Cullen. It's hard to change, but you have. I am honored to call you my friend."

At the conclusion of her speech, Cullen found himself speechless. His couldn't find the right words to express his gratitude and even if he did, his throat was too dry to express them. Ever since Kirkwall, he had tried so hard to see mages as more than would-be demons and _things_. There was still a long way to go, but someone confirming that he had, lifted a huge weight off his shoulders.

Cullen simply gave her a tight smile, before gazing at his glass. His stretched out reflection gazed back. He despised it still, but it was more bearable, if only slightly. "I thank you for that compliment Aayilah. I try my best to at - to atone for the awful things I've done." He smiled remorsefully at her. "For the awful things I said to you."

"Don't worry about it," Aayilah said, waving him off. "I never once held it against you. You're my friend and that means I'm contractually obligated to forgive you when you're being stupid." She winked and raised her glass for a toast. Cullen hesitated at first, but then reciprocated the gesture.

"I don't know if we were friends," Cullen replied. They had occasionally talked to each other while in the Tower, but they could never have a full-blown conversation due to his infatuation. He couldn't believe that he actually ran away from her once, something that Evelyn would never let him live down.

"I like to believe we were," Aayilah simply said.

Cullen set down his glass and raised his closed hand to his mouth. He cleared his throat. "Regardless if we were friends or not, I want to apologize for how I acted towards you in the Tower. It was highly inappropriate and rude of me."

Aayilah tilted her head to the side, the corners of her mouth curled up in a subtle smirk. "You're talking about -"

"Yes!" Cullen hastily remarked, red tinting his cheeks.

Aayilah's smirk evolved into a hungry grin, like a predator about to descend on their prey. "Does Evelyn know?"

"Yes," he meekly admitted. "She had quite the laugh about it."

"Oh, did she now?" Aayilah said, lifting an eyebrow. "Are you sure she isn't just my replacement? I mean we're both mages and pretty fam-

"No! It's no - noth - Evely - no…" Cullen sputtered haplessly. His face was becoming increasingly warm.

Aayilah bent forward, clutching her sides as she cried from laughter. "I'm sorry," she breathed out, in-between fits of laughter, "but your face. By the Maker, it was adorable!"

Cullen was too deeply embarrassed to pretend to be angry at her. In fact, he found her teasing slightly funny, not that he would admit it. He sighed, sulking as he waited for Aayilah to calm down.

It took far longer than he wanted, but when she finally did, she stated thoughtfully, "You really like her."

Cullen simply nodded. He already wasn't the best when it came to words, not like Josephine or even Aayilah, but he definitely knew that there weren't words that could describe what Evelyn meant to him.

"I'm happy for you Cullen. You deserve it." Deserve was a strong word. He didn't think that was the case. But he definitely didn't miss the irony of ending up with a mage. A few years ago, Cullen would have been aghast at the notion. But now he was simply happy that a mage could look past his crimes. _Two mages,_ Cullen noted, his eyes darting at Aayilah.

_Mages cannot be treated like people; they're not like you and me. They're __**weapons**__, _Cullen had once told the Champion of Kirkwall. It was so easy to believe that, with how Thedas treated mages. They were stolen from their families at a young age and confined into narrow tight corridors where their every move was watched. The minute they stepped out of line, they would either be killed or made tranquil. But maybe that was why Evelyn and Aayilah could look beyond his past. They were good people who had been ostracized and feared their entire lives, so they would never willingly force those emotions on anyone else. Mages should have never had to experience that in the first place. They were humans and elves, just like everyone us.

"This probably isn't the best time to bring this up, but I found him," Aayilah said, breaking the comforting silence between the two. Her head was tilted down, her silver bangs covering her eyes. She seemed more sheepish than usual.

"Found who?"

"Anders."

Cullen froze in place. Of all the names, she could have said, he would have never predicted that one. He gave her utterly baffled expression. "What? How? Did -"

"Cullen," Aayilah interrupted, her voice growing as serious as her speech earlier, "I'm telling you this because you are my friend and that you deserve to know, since you were at Kirkwall. But also as my friend, I am trusting you to not tell anyone. I know what he did was wrong," Aayilah sighed, the type that seemed like she was angry with herself. "But I - he's my friend. I can't turn him in." She was begging at this point, Cullen realized.

He looked into her eyes, Aayilah could probably see the uncertainty in his eyes. "What about those who died? Don't they deserve justice?"

Aayilah hid her eyes behind her bangs again. "I know, but his death won't and can't bring them justice. It's been too long and too much has changed."

_Because of Anders_, Cullen thought. But was that even true? A Mage Rebellion had been stirring for years, it was inevitable that it would all blow over one day.

"I know it's hard to believe, but please trust me. He won't harm anyone else," Aayilah begged.

"Ok," Cullen agreed. Aayilah snapped her head up, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Ok?" she asked as if she wasn't sure he actually meant what he said.

"I trust you," Cullen explained. "We're friends." He was equally honored to call the Hero of Ferelden his friend. He didn't know if he deserved her friendship, but he was going to try to live up to it. _Be better_, her words echoed in his mind. He would do that.

"Thank you," Aayilah said, smiling light-heartedly at him.

He shook his head. "Thank you for believing I've changed."

The two friends continued talking, drinking and of course, laughing well into the dead of night. They wouldn't stop until the morning embers of the sun peered into the Herald's Rest.


	7. The Road to the Conclave

**The Road to the Conclave**

_ The vote has passed. The Circles are officially dissolved. Mages are free of the Chantry. _

_ It is strange then that now I have the greatest reservations about this decision. I know it is right. But I also know that war will follow._

_ Countless innocent mages will die. Some of them might not have even agreed with the Separation. Is it worth the cost? I suppose history will decide that now._

_ In these difficult times, I am reminded of the Ancient Oaths of the Grey Wardens._

_**In War, Victory.**_

_**In Peace, Vigilance.**_

_**In Death, Sacrifice.**_

_ \- Grand Enchanter Fiona, 9:39 Dragon_

* * *

Senior Enchanter Lydia was dead. One of the templars killed her. Chaos shortly followed.

"We have to go," Templar Cadan shouted over the screaming. The terrible, terrible screaming that would forever echo in her ears.

Everything else was normal. The earthy scent of the air. The organized books and beds in front of her. But the screaming was enough to inform anyone of what was going on.

"My friends are still here," Evelyn said, standing her ground. Her fists curled into a tight ball, her clipped nails digging into her coarse skin.

"It's too late for them. We have to go. Now."

Evelyn stepped back, shaking her head. She straightened her fingers, sparks forming in her palms. She turned around, finally ready to take a stand. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. The moment that defined a Hero. She would save her friends, stop the templars and liberate the Tower as a bastion of hope for all mages across Thedas.

A sharp pain jutted from the back of her head. Her vision swarmed. Her body became as light as a feather. She fell forward. Strong arms snaked around her stomach, catching her fall. "Sorry," was the last words she heard, before passing out.

* * *

Evelyn blinked, but her eyelids stuck together. She blinked harder to force her eyes open. _Where am I?_

She opened her eyes to a world flipped on its side. Or rather, she was lying on her side and sleeping on something hard. Her hands felt it, cracked wood. It was a sturdy bed, but one that made her muscles contort into the tightest knots possible.

Air brushed against her exposed skin, goosebumps rising at the point of contact. It was a light, cool breeze typical of the night. Below her, wheels of a carriage hissed on a dirt path. Occasionally, the wheels ran over rocks, causing the carriage to jerk up. Her body bumped up and down alongside it.

Her head throbbed the moment she tried to lift herself up. It felt like someone was trying to squeeze it into a thin line. She clutched it, desperately hoping the pressure would alleviate the pain. Somehow, she managed to sit up. She was dizzy and her stomach gurgled like it was going to throw up. She took a few deep breaths - in and out, in and out - to steady herself. Slowly, the world started to orientate and stabilize itself. She hastily scrubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked to adjust them to the night. She observed her surroundings.

Lanterns dimly lit the dirt road. The orange-yellow light, which reminded Evelyn of fireflies, exposed the packet of trees surrounding the path. Each tree was scattered apart, plenty of space to their own. Shadows moved and morphed in that space. She swore she saw eyes stare back at her.

The carriage was steadily climbing down a small hill. Up ahead, a sharp right awaited them. Evelyn recognized the path. It was the road to her Family Manor, where House Trevelyan - Andrastian and proud - resided.

"You're awake." Evelyn bolted up, fists clenched in front of her chest. She dropped them when she realized she wasn't in danger. At the helm of the carriage was Templar Cadan. He was gently holding the horse's rein, lifting them up and down in a fluid motion. He didn't bother looking at her.

Evelyn's memories returned to her. Like taking a punch to the gut, it was overwhelming and stole her breath away. She closed her eyes, trying to comprehend everything, but all she heard was the screaming. It was so loud that Evelyn believed she was back at the Tower. Her friends were right there, within arm's reach. She snapped her eyes open and paled. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Trevelyan. My orders were clear."

Evelyn glanced at the road behind her. The crest of the hill hid the path they came from. "Turn around right now!" Evelyn growled. "That's an order!"

"I cannot follow that order, Lady Trevelyan."

"Because I'm a mage!?"

Templar Cadan slowly shook his head, still refusing to look at her. "Because your parents' orders supersede yours."

The blue ephemeral light of the moon shined on her, as if beckoning her to take action. The light spread to the dirt road and towards the horizon. If she followed it, Evelyn could make it back to Ostwick by sunrise. Maybe it wasn't too late to save her friends. She had to try!

Evelyn rose up and ran forward. Metal ratted at her feet, jerking her to a complete halt. Her legs straightened out and she plummeted to the floor. Burning pain filled her knees. She pushed onto the wooden seat and tucked in her knees, rubbing them and wincing at the contact.

"I'm sorry, Lady Trevelyan," Templar Cadan said. He didn't sound sorry at all and she wouldn't have accepted his apology if he was.

Evelyn glared at the back of his head, hoping her eyes would burn a hole in it. When that didn't happen, she turned to her shackles. They didn't burn either. Sighing, Evelyn dropped her head into her lap. _I'm sorry everyone. I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

As a child, Evelyn thought the Family Manor was gorgeous. Everything was either made out of precious gems like gold and diamond or shined like it was. And it was extremely spacious, both on the inside and outside. Inside, her room was practically the size of the entire Apprentice Quarters. Outside, there was a beautiful courtyard near the entrance. Behind the Manor was a lush garden that her mother had forbidden her from entering. But, it was the woods surrounding the House that was her favorite. She enjoyed the freedom.

Only after growing up, did Evelyn realize that space did not make a good home. For as cramped and ugly as the Circle was, it was still home. There was a sense of community in the Tower. Apprentices, mages and Enchanters studied together, learned together and gossiped together. Never once did she walk from one class to another, without seeing at least five people she knew in the corridors. All gone in an instant. Home to only blood and death now.

_I should have been there. I shouldn't have been the one that got to escape_.

Once their carriage arrived in the courtyard, Templar Cadan unshackled her chains. The minute her legs were free, Evelyn kicked him across the face. He fell off the back of the carriage and landed in the dirt. His armor rattled from the fall. She sprinted off the carriage, raised her fist and swung it.

Templar Cadan caught it. His other hand grabbed her arm. Twisting it, he toppled her off her feet. She literally ate dirt and gasped for air. He kept her arm twisted and locked in the air. Not enough to hurt, but enough to be deeply uncomfortable.

"Enough, Lady Trevelyan. This is unbecoming of you." Evelyn might have stood down if he didn't say those words.

Growling, Evelyn sent a surge of electricity through her raised arm. The Templar yelped, moving back. He quickly recovered. He bent his knees, his hand went to the hilt of his sword. He wiped the blood trickling off his cracked lips. She had seen the stance so many times in the Tower. It was the standard warning to back off, one she had respected the templars for giving. But when it mattered most, Lydia didn't get one. Her friends didn't get one.

Evelyn rose to her feet, arm aimed at the Templar. No magic surged through it, but it didn't matter. She was a mage. That was a threat in itself. After all, wasn't that what the Chantry saw her kind as?

"What is going on here?" Bann Trevelyan shouted across the courtyard. He ran towards them, coming to a halt in-between the mage and templar. He was breathing hard, his hair becoming greyer than it already was. His sharp eyes narrowed on her. "What do you think you're doing, Evelyn?" He said her name the same way he always did. Disappointment and disdain laced with a healthy dose of fear. The fear was the worst part.

Evelyn stared at him dumbfounded. She lowered her head and gazed at her palm. Sparks crackled, but she hastily snuffed them. "Of course, you blame me," she scoffed under her breath, so quiet her father wouldn't hear.

Templar Cadan moved his hand away from his blade. He stiffly lowered onto one knee. "Bann Trevelyan," he respectfully greeted. "It is not Lady Trevelyan's fault. I take full responsibility for this incident."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at Templar Cadan. _What angle are you playing?_

Bann Trevelyan's gaze softened, if only slightly. His face was naturally hard, it came with the territory of being a Bann. He sighed, looking between templar and mage. "Your mother is waiting inside," he told Evelyn, like she was a child being sent to her room.

Evelyn curtly nodded and walked towards the Manor. She dared to glance over her shoulder. She spotted her father's hands on Templar Cadan's shoulders. Bann Trevelyan was patting them, proudly smiling. Templar Cadan nodded along.

Inside the Manor, Lady Trevelyan waited at the base of the staircase, that curved to the second floor. "Mother," Evelyn greeted.

"Hello, Evelyn. It is good to see you alive and well. It was unfortunate what happened at the Tower," her mother replied. She remained perfectly composed, her hands wrapped together at her waist and face at an impasse. The proper noble stance.

"Unfortunate. Right."

Lady Trevelyan gave Evelyn an inquisitive look, but did not press further. "I am sure you are exhausted, so I will not keep you. Your room is waiting for you." She stepped aside, allowing Evelyn entrance to the second floor.

Evelyn climbed the stairs, making sure her feet stomped as hard as possible against the fine wood. _Imagine needing permission to enter your own bedroom._

Her room was easy to find. It was the only door without an elegant name tag. Rowan, Jonathan and Maxwell were all written on their respective doors, each letter of their name layered in gold, emerald and diamond respectively. Being the youngest meant she had last pick and thus the smallest room. She used to complain about it as a child. She was glad she grew out of it.

Evelyn opened the door to her room. The first thing that jumped out was how barren it was. There was nothing here that any other bedroom in Thedas didn't contain. She had brought everything of sentimental value with her to the Tower. Now, it was razed to the ground.

The one thing that caught her eye was her desk's bookshelf. The spine of one book read, _The Hero of Ferelden._ It was her second copy that she kept at home, whenever she was forced to visit her parents. She traced her fingers through her books, stopping at _The Hero of Ferelden_. She hooked her finger on the top of worn-down spine and pulled it towards her. Usually she would re-read a few passages before sleeping, but for the first time ever, she didn't want too. Sighing, she pushed it back into place.

Evelyn collapsed onto her bed, exhaustion immediately overcoming her. She aggressively untucked the sheets and slid into them, the soft linen caressing her body. One of the few things she missed at the Tower was her bed. It was so much more comfortable compared to the rocks they slept on in the Tower.

Despite how comfortable and tired she was, Evelyn couldn't fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the screams haunted her. Each and every time, they reminded her of what happened. Reminded her that she didn't do anything. Reminded her that she didn't know and might never know if her friends made it out alive. Evelyn cried herself to sleep that night. She would for awhile.

* * *

_Dear Evelyn,_

_ Greetings Evelyn! This is First Enchanter Marik, though I suppose such titles bear no meaning any longer. We are all apostates now, for better or for worse._

_ I am sure you are quite shocked at the existence of this letter. Know that the Ostwick Tower is safe in Andoral's Reach. It is a nice place, albeit a tad too much snow for my liking._

_ During that awful night, the Enchanters and I managed to gather the students and lead them out of the Tower, through a hidden passage. From there, we travelled across Southern Thedas to Andoral's Reach. It was a hazardous journey, but we are safe. The templars cannot harm us. However, I must regretfully inform you that not every mage survived that night. We lost a great many students. At the end, I have included a list of names for our fallen brothers and sisters._

_ For many months we thought that you were among that list. But recently, we were informed that you survived and retreated to your parents' house. It does my soul good to hear you are alive. And I hope that this letter finds you safe and sound._

_ Although I wish I was writing to solely inform you of Ostwick's survival, I have ulterior motives. As you most likely know, Divine Justinia has called a Divine Conclave between mages and templars. The events at this Conclave could potentially shake the foundations of Thedas. Grand Enchanter Fiona thought it would be best to send a delegation of mages, rather than the entirety of Andoral's Reach, in case the Conclave is a trap by the templars. I believe you would be an ideal delegate for the mage cause, Evelyn._

_ Not only are you one of the brightest mages I've had the fortune of teaching, but the nobility of the Trevelyan House carries great power. I believe your position would provide leverage and protection for the mages during the Conclave. The templars and Chantry would not dare make a move without inciting the wrath of the noble House Trevelyan. _

_ However, please remember that I am not pressuring you into this, nor commanding you as your teacher. As I said, we are all apostates and as one apostate to another, I request your assistance, Evelyn. The Conclave and the mages could greatly use your presence._

_ The Conclave is a month out, so take your time. I look forward to your response._

_ Andraste Bless you,_

_ Marik Averus of the Ostwick Tower_

* * *

Evelyn walked outside. She stood at the edge of the forest, its gaping entrance inviting her inside. Today, she declined its invitation. She focused on the stout wooden log standing on a tree stomp.

An orb of electricity started spinning in her hand. When it fully formed, Evelyn thrust her hand forward, the electrical orb shooting through the air. It struck the log, supercharging it up, flipping dozens of times. The log landed on its side in the dirt. Static ran along it.

Evelyn aimed her other arm forward, before pulling it back and clenching her fist. A blue glyph appeared under the log. Ice shot from the ground and encased the log in ice. The palm of her original hand became warm like on a nice summer day. A fireball came to life and smashed into the frozen log. It shattered into hundreds of tiny icicle particles, floating up into the air. They stayed there for awhile, before she lowered her arms. They fell harmlessly onto the ground. She would let the sun melt them.

"And here I thought our parents forbid magic."

Evelyn excitedly turned around and ran towards the voice. "Max," she cried out. She pulled him into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Max patted her gently on the back like he used too when they were children. That was another thing Evelyn missed at the Tower.

"It's good to see you too," Max said, chuckling.

Evelyn reluctantly pulled away from his arms, not wanting to suffocate him with her hug. She couldn't stop herself from noticing his attire. He was wearing typical templar armor, his sword by his side. A traitorous thought entered her head. _How much mage blood has that sword stolen? _

Max walked over to the wooden bench and sat down. He unclipped his scabbard and set it by his feet. "How's it going?"

"Boring," Evelyn deadpanned. "Really, really boring." She exaggeratedly plopped down onto the bench and huffed.

Max nudged her in the shoulder and smirked all-knowingly. "You know, I could go for some boring these days."

"Yeah, you say that now, but then you actually get it and you'll find yourself going insane."

"But you forget Evelyn. I am already am insane! Mainly because of you," he added under his breath.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. He rubbed the wound, an expression of mock-pain on his face. _Always one for the dramatics, eh?_

Max cleared his throat, something he never did. "If you are so bored Evelyn, maybe you should explore other options."

"Which other options?"

"Oh, I don't know… the Conclave?" Max said, smiling innocently.

Evelyn's shoulders sagged and she slinked into her seat. "Mom and Dad told you," she accused.

"They might have mentioned it off-hand."

"Of course they want me to go. 'Be a good Andrastian and end this silly War. Then we will happily ship you back to the Ostwick Tower,'" Evelyn said, in a high-pitched regal voice mimicking her mother.

"That's not," Max's eyes darted to the side, "the only reason. Mom and Dad do care about you."

Evelyn snorted. "Yes, bribing the templars totally showed that. Money is the true source of affection."

Max laughed and ruffled Evelyn's hair, causing it to poof out, like a bush.

She pouted as she smothered her hair.

"They have a hard time showing it. With their Pro-Chantry roots and all."

"Is that the Maxwell Trevelyan defending Bann and Lady Trevelyan?"

"There's a first for everything."

An awkward silence descended between them, one Evelyn wasn't sure she wanted to end. But as Evelyn learned the hard way, delaying was not the same as preventing the inevitable.

"I heard about what happened at Ostwick Tower. I'm sorry. I wish I was there," Max spoke up.

Evelyn kept her eyes pinpointed on her hand. She watched as sparks launched from fingertip to fingertip. It was one of the first spells she had ever learned and the day she fell in love with magic. There was nothing more exciting than being able to create something out of nothing.

"You couldn't have done anything," Evelyn whispered. "I think some templars tried. But they were convinced otherwise."

"I know after Ostwick, you fe -"

"A lot of my friends died that day. Until recently, I didn't know which ones. Now I do. A list of names is all I have to remember them by. I wonder if somewhere out there, their spirit watches and resents me. I've always been treated special because of my nobility. The templars didn't want to anger Mom or Dad, so they never touched me. I survived because of my name and nothing more."

"Is that why you don't want to go to the Conclave? Because you're scared of what the mages will say about you?"

"I should have been there that day. I should have stood and fought. I could have saved some of them, maybe all of them. I should be the only name on that list."

"It's not your fault for surviving."

"I can't trust templars anymore. You weren't there that day. You didn't hear…" Evelyn closed her eyes and trailed off. "You didn't hear their screams. They were terrified and their only crime was wanting to live. But, none of the templars granted mercy," she spat out. "They're loose cannons, waiting to be fired. Whether by the Chantry or their own volition. They're not people." Evelyn finally turned to look at Max. "They're demons."

"You're scared of them," Max said. Evelyn didn't reply; she didn't need too. He gently grabbed her hands. She resisted the urge to pull away. "Evelyn, I'm about to tell you a secret about the templars. A big one. They're just as scared of mages as mages are of them. And like children, instead of conquering their fear, they lash out and take it out on others." She wasn't sure who 'they' referred to. "The whole War is perpetuated by fear. And it's easy to start believing the other side are demons wanting to burn everything to the ground. But everyone in this War is just human and driven by their fear. I need you to remember that Evelyn."

"I'm not scared of templars," Evelyn said, ripping her hands away from Max. He glanced down for a moment, a masked emotion in his eyes. Fear? Anger? Hurt?

"I'm scared of you, Evelyn."

Evelyn's eyes widened, as if her whole world-view was shattered. "What?" she whispered, more hurt than angry.

"I've been on the front lines of the War. I've seen my fellow templars burnt to ash with a single snap of the fingers. Mages are capable of powerful things. Frightening things."

Evelyn leaned back, having not once blinked. She could feel the tears threatening the edge of her eyes. They hurt. "You're just another templar."

"No," Max nearly screamed, tightly gripping her shoulders. "This isn't -" he paused, taking a deep breath. "This isn't about templars or mages. A war is being waged right now; hundreds of lives are being lost because everyone is happy to pick a side. 'Oh, templars right. Mages are right.' But tha - that - that's not what's important."

Evelyn vehemently shook her head. "The templars are the oppressors Max! We're the victims."

"I'm not trying to devalue the suffering of mages. At Kirkwall, Ostwick, the White Spire, or any of the terrible injustices done at any of the Circles. What mages have experienced, that can't be justified. But this endless sea of conflict can't be either. We need to _understand_ each other so this War ends."

"Maybe the War is the best thing for us."

"For mages, sure. But if everyone thought like that, the whole world will burn until there is nothing left. No one wins a war. You only survive, Evelyn." Max lowered his head, seemingly in defeat. He sighed and looked up once more. There was desperation in his eyes. "I don't know if the Conclave is the solution. I don't know if you being there will change anything. But I think we both know that the right person at the right time can change the world."

Despite herself, Evelyn's mind flashed to the book that sat on her desk. _The Hero of Ferelden_.

Max let go of one of her shoulders and pointed at himself. "I'm going to try my best to do that. I'm not fighting for templars or mages. I'm fighting so one else has to suffer." He searched her eyes once more, but he didn't seem to find what he was looking for. His eyes drooped in defeat. He let go of her shoulders and rose from the bench. He grabbed his sword and walked away.

After a few steps, Max stopped. He glanced over his shoulders, but Evelyn simply crossed her arms at him. "At the end of this week, I'm going to embark to the Conclave. I hope you join me." He spoke with such visible disappointment that it shook Evelyn to her core. The Max she knew was never disappointed in her. Not even when he found out she was a mage.

Max waited, like he was hoping Evelyn would respond. But she refused to give him one. She wouldn't answer to a templar ever again. He walked away.

After Max left, Evelyn allowed her tears to flow down her face, boiling her skin. She cried for who Max used to be.

* * *

_The Hero of Ferelden disappeared in the years following the Battle of Denerim. There have been, of course, people who have claimed to spot her in some far corner of Thedas, but none of them substantiated. As if a miracle sent by the Maker Himself, she came to our world as its last hope and faded away when the world no longer needed her._

_ There is no denying the immense impact the Hero of Ferelden had. A statue resides in Denerim and every year - on the day of the Battle of Denerim - Fereldens celebrate in her honor. They give thanks to the woman who saved them. And outside of Ferelden, nations sing to her name. They all know the Hero of Ferelden and millions are inspired by her. She is a living legend to show us what we can accomplish. _

_ And so the story of the Hero of Ferelden comes to a close. But if I may, I wish to take this story back to my humble beginnings. I was inspired to write this account because I attended one of Denerim's celebrations. At the event, King Alistair Therin of Ferelden - alongside Queen Anora Therin of Ferelden - toasted in the Hero of Ferelden's name._

_ King Alistair - perhaps the foremost authority on the Hero of Ferelden - said these words to immortalize her: "Both larger than life and no different than you or I." He would not elaborate further on these comments._

_ But his words puzzled me and lit a fire inside my soul. One that drove me to understand the Hero of Ferelden. In my travels around Ferelden, I believe I have accomplished my mission, despite never meeting her. And I hope - my dear reader - you have come to understand her as well._

_ I believe King Alistair's words truly capture who the Hero of Ferelden is. She wasn't chosen to be a Hero, and by all accounts, never wanted it. But when faced with the responsibility, she accepted it regardless. Anyone can be a hero. As long as they choose to do what is right, fight for those who cannot fight for themselves and strive towards peace most of all._

_ Of all the legendary heroes in Thedas's storied history, I believe the Hero of Ferelden was the most deserving._

_** \- Epilogue **__of_ _**The Hero of Ferelden**_

Evelyn closed the heavy book, sighing. The author's final passage was eerily similar to what Max had told her earlier. _The right person at the right time can change the world. I'll be fighting so no one else has to suffer._

If she went to the Conclave, that meant templars wouldn't suffer. They deserved to! They had to… _But is the cost worth it?_

Magic flowed through her blood. Fire, ice and electricity were at her command. A "gift" as the Enchanters called magic. And here she was, sitting in her room wasting it. She should be doing something! Just like at the Tower.

Mages, her friends, were still out there. Laying down their lives to deliver justice to the templars. They were the one who paid the cost.

_It's time I did something_. She would never agree with the Conclave. _But it was still the right thing to do_.

* * *

By the end of the week, Evelyn tossed her meager belongings into a small backpack. If she needed anything else, Evelyn could buy it on the road to the Conclave. It was going to be a long and harrowing journey, but nothing compared to Ostwick's journey to Andoral's Reach.

At the crack of dawn, Evelyn slung her backpack over her shoulders. She blew out the lights to her room, knowing whatever happened, she wouldn't be coming back. Softly, she closed the door behind her. It dully clicked, nothing like the ecstatic pitch of her room in the Tower. She walked through the large halls of her mansion, once more taking in the beautiful architecture and Chantry paintings. Taking a deep breath, she exited the second floor and walked down the spiraling staircase. Each step was quiet, but confident. Max and her parents were in the lobby, saying their goodbyes.

Max spotted her as he exited their mother's embrace. He broke into a wide grin. "Evelyn," he called out. At the mention of her name, their parents flinched back and watched her, as if she was a ghost.

Evelyn reached the base of the stairs. She announced, "I'm going to the Conclave too."

Lady Trevelyan courteously nodded at her. "A wise decision, Evelyn."

"Yes I wholeheartedly agree," Bann Trevelyan said, stroking his beard.

"Right," Evelyn muttered, taking her place at her brother's side. He draped an arm around her.

"The journey is going to be a lot more fun now," Max said.

"Yes," Lady Trevelyan dismissively said. Then to the utter astonishment of Evelyn, she turned towards her for a hug. Evelyn numbly retreated into them. Her mother was surprisingly warm, like the fire she could produce in her hands. "Take care of yourself and your brother, Evelyn."

Bann Trevelyan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, we hope to hear good news from the Conclave."

Evelyn tilted her head down. _Why now?_ She dismissed the question. It didn't matter anymore. "Thanks," she mumbled. Her parents both nodded, perhaps a sense of pride in their eyes. Or maybe, Evelyn was still idiotically hoping for something that she knew would never happen.

Shortly, Max and Evelyn waved goodbye and headed out of the door. A carriage greeted them. Templar Cadan maned it.

_Just have to deal with him until the Waking Sea. It'll be fine_, Evelyn told herself.

Once seated in the back of the carriage, Max asked, "So what made you change your mind?"

She dropped her head, before looking into the horizon. The rays of the sun stared back at her. "I'm going to help the mages. I don't want anymore of my friends suffering."

Max gave her a tight smile. "Not exactly what I was getting at earlier, but an admirable goal nonetheless." Alongside Evelyn, he gazed towards the distance. His eyes readily showed his hope for a better future. "To the Conclave, we go."


End file.
